Wind Of Time
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This is a Hobbit story that I've decided to do over because I felt that it wasn't going the way I wanted it so this story is different and that the Girl that is my character has a different name Natalya she is a Elf and A Sorceress and she goes on the Journey to Erebor with the Dwarves and Bilbo and finds love with Legolas.
1. Natalya

**Wind Of Time**

[ The Shire]

[Bilbo]

My dear Frodo.

You asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. and while I can honestly say I have told you the truth. I may not have told you all of it. ''I'm old now. Frodo. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was.'' I think it is time for you to know what really happened. it began long ago in a land far away in the future exactly when the Vala sent forth a girl from there that came to help in our time of need...her name was Natalya Winston someone who was beautiful but also mysterious...

[Future]

[Natalya Winston is helping her parents put things away after moving from Florida to Maine because of her mom's promotion as Head Doctor in the hospital and the house they bought had a beautiful land scape of forest and Mountains and there was an Ocean near by the showed all kinds of wild life...Natalya is putting a box of her stuff on her bed when her dad James came in with a chest and some bags.]

James: ''wow look at this...you finally get to have a room that has enough space.

[Natalya smiles as she looks at the room that was given to her...there was a canopy bed with blue and white curtains hanging from it and there was a window looking out at the Forests and meadows...her father puts the chest down in front of her bed and puts the bags on the bed]

James: ''well kid this is it that's all the stuff you packed when ever you get done we can go get groceries for the kitchen.

Natalya: ''Ok I just got to put my clothes up and I'll be down.

[James nods and leaves the room as Natalya gets to putting up all her clothes out of her suitcase and boxes after putting them away she then puts on some black jeans, a light silk tank top, and her jacket and then she takes down her long black braid and brushes it out letting the long curls fall down to her lower back then she walks down stairs to where her parents are waiting]

Evelyn: ''Listen honey how about me and your dad go to the Grocery store and you can just wait here for us when we get back we know what to get you.

Natalya: ''Alright I just got done with everything upstairs I'm just going to explore the land for a bit before you get back.

James: ''that sounds good just be careful going into the woods could be wolves in them.

Natalya: ''I will dad you two just be careful and I will see you when you get back.

[James and Evelyn looks at their daughter then they both walk outside to the Suv car they have and they drive out of the drive as Natalya begins to walk to the back of the house where the woods are and saw such breathtaking views there was mountains everywhere as well as some cliffs over looking the sea...she sighs in contentment knowing this was where she will be hanging out at as she comes to the woods hearing some birds in the woods as she passes some huge trees she was coming to a small river and she bends down to grab a hand full of water and drinks some when a bright light shined in her face putting her hand over her face to block it she looks to see a cave up ahead where the light was coming from and she slowly enters it making sure there was no wolves and comes to what was giving off so much light it was a Sword she moves to pick it up as she looks at it with such awe]

Natalya: ''where did this come from?

[Just as she picks the sword up she turns around to walk back outside when the ground under her begins to shake and then she screams as it opens up and swallows her in she falls into a black hole and it felt like she was falling forever when she lands on the ground hard...knocking the breath out of her and then she blacks out]


	2. Trouble and A Friendly face

Trouble and a Friendly Face

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Natalya wakes up groaning as she felt that her back hurt from the hard fall and she looks around to see she was in the forest but it was dark shocked that she slept the afternoon away and that her parents are probably worried about her she gets up on her feet and begins to go the direction that she came from only something was wrong as she continues to walk through the woods everything about the woods was different]

Natalya: ''Something is wrong where am I?

[She stops where she was going when she heard something in the woods up ahead and voices...she quickly hides behind some bushes when something ugly walks out of the trees and he wasn't alone for three others came out as well]

Orc: ''I'm telling you I'm smelling something tasty and it's an Elf.

Natalya: ''An Elf?

Orc2: ''quite I think I heard something...

[The orcs begin to smell as the leader walks towards the middle of the bushes where she is at and then he smiles evilly as he spots her and points his sword at her]

Orc3: ''there it is and it's a girl let's get her...ah..

Natalya: ''No...ah.

[She jumps backwards as the Orc swung at her and she falls backwards when he jumps on her and she takes the sword and stabs him with it in the face...the others were shocked and then angry]

Orc1: ''Boss...How dare you kill our boss you will soon join him...

Natalya: ''Stay away from me...

[The Orcs surround her and begin to use their swords and attack her but she keeps dodging only to get stabbed in the arm by one she was shocked that she felt it and none of this was a dream...then she puts her hands in front of her and out came a white light blinding them and the next thing she knew the Orcs were on fire...]

Orc2: ''she's a sorceress she is...ah..ah.

[All the Orcs were burned to ashes except one who runs through the woods she sighs in relief as she watches the others burn she then looks at her hand seeing black blood on them and she gasps when from the direction the orcs have come a Old man who was wearing a grey clothing, and a grey hat and beard and he was carrying a stick]

Gandalf: ''well it looks like you managed yourself pretty well...

Natalya: ''who are you and where exactly am I?

Gandalf: ''I'm Gandalf the Grey and the Valar has sent you here because of ancient Propercy that says that a Girl will come from the Future to become a Princess and a warror of peace

Natalya: ''That can't be right there is no way that I can be a warrior and I'm in the past...

Gandalf: ''Everything happens for a reason...may I require your name?

Natalya: ''My name is Natalya Winston...

Gandalf: ''well Natalya Winston you have finally arrived and just in time as well for we have much to talk about and less time to do it first we must travel to the Shire with all haste...

Natalya: ''The Shire...

Gandalf: ''Yes it's a small peaceful place that the little folk called Hobbits and there is one we must see so as soon as we get there I will explain everything to you...come with me child.

Natalya: ''Ok...Gandalf.

[She slowly follows Gandalf into the woods and wondering what could she have gotten herself into sometimes it is wise to follow your parent's advice when they tell you not to wonder off and now because she didn't listen she is now stuck in the past and who knows when she will ever get home again]


	3. Bilbo Baggins

**Bilbo Baggins**

[The Shire]

[Gandalf has been walking through the forests and out to the roads that lead to the Shire...he looks back to see his new Traveling Companion and sees she was filled with unspoken questions and he smiles to himself knowing she will someday be a true warrior and Princess...]

Gandalf: ''Are you alright child you are so quiet?

Natalya: ''well it's not everyday that I get sucked into a black hole and into another time and traveling with a Wizard no less...other then that I am just feeling great how about you?

Gandalf: ''I understand how you must feel and I am truly sorry that you had to be brought here like you did but it was for a reason...Middle Earth will need you when the time comes...

Natalya: ''I don't understand what is it do you think I can do?

Gandalf: ''You have Magic that lies within you and it will be important in the times to come...so be patient and everything will be explained later.

[Natalya sighs in frustration as they come up a long hill where a house was built into it and a man was sitting down in his yard smoking Pipe Weed when Gandalf stands in front of him and Natalya watches as the Hobbit makes a smoke ring and it collapses and becomes a moth and flies into his face waking him from his reverie. he looks up in surprise and sees Gandalf and Natalya]

Bilbo: ''Good Morning.''

Gandalf: ''what do you mean? do you mean to wish me a good morning. or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?

[Natalya smiles to herself as she sees the look of confusion on the young Hobbits face]

Bilbo: ''All of them at once, I suppose.''

[Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo. Bilbo is confused and bewildered]

Bilbo: ''can I help you?

Gandalf: ''that remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.''

Bilbo: ''An Adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm,hm.

[Bilbo gets up and checks his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it, clucking to himself. he looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation. he begins heading back inside]

Bilbo: ''[To Natalya] ''Who are you?

Natalya: ''My name is Natalya Winston...

Bilbo: ''Good Morning nice to meet you

Gandalf: ''To think that I should have lived to be good morning's by Belladonna Took's son. as if I were selling buttons at the door.

Bilbo: ''I beg your pardon?

Gandalf: ''You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins.''

Bilbo: ''I'm Sorry do I know you?

Natalya:[to Gandalf] ''I think he's confused about what you are talking about.

Gandalf: ''Well, I guess so [to Bilbo] ''You know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! and Gandalf means...me.''

Bilbo: ''Gandalf...not Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.''

Gandalf: ''And where else should I be?

[Natalya begins to laugh softly as she sees Gandalf face]

Bilbo: ''Ha, ha! Hm, Hmm...

[Bilbo puffs confusedly on his pipe]

Gandalf: ''well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if its only my fireworks. well that's decided. it will be very good for you, and most amusing for me, I shall inform the others.

Bilbo: ''Inform the who? What? No. no no! wait we do not want any adventures here. thank you. not today, not-mm I suggest you try over the Hill or across the water. Good Morning.''

[Bilbo, In Frustration retreats into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. once inside. he bolts the door and leans against it. hearing a curious noise. he puts his ear close to the door. the noise is from Gandalf drawing a glowing symbol on Bilbo's door with his staff. Natalya is curious as she walks over to him]

Natalya: ''What now Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''it seems he is going to be a little Stubbon so I am going to have to get the Dwarves while you try to talk to Bilbo...I will be back..

[Bilbo looks out of his side window, only to find Gandalf's eye appear in front of him. he jumps back in fright and hides behind a wall. he looks out another window and sees Gandalf hurrying away]

[Natalya sighs as she watches Gandalf leave The Shire to get the Dwarves as she walks up to the door and knocks on it]

Bilbo: ''No thank you I don't want any Adventures so go away...

Natalya: ''I'm so sorry to bother you Master Baggins but I'm not going to hurt you it's me Natalya...won't you please come out?

Bilbo: ''why should I?

Natalya: ''maybe we can talk get to know one another you know please can you open the door...

[Bilbo sighs as he slowly opens the door looking out to see where the Wizard went and then looks at her seeing her then walks out to her]

Bilbo: ''I didn't mean to be rude but that old man was kinda scarying me...

Natalya: ''He doesn't mean any harm he was just studying you see if you are worthy of an adventure that he's planning...

Bilbo: ''you are a Elf...I've never seen an Elf before...

Natalya: [she touches her ears to find them pointy and sighs] ''Well...I wasn't always an Elf I was once Human if you let me come in maybe I will tell you all about me...do we have a deal?

Bilbo:[he looks at her reluctantly then he slowly nods] ''I can use a good story and maybe you can be my dinner guest tonight..

Natalya: ''thank you Bilbo..

[Night Time In The Shire]

[Bag End]

[It is nighttime. in Bag End. Bilbo prepares a dinner of fish, he settles down at his table, tucks a napkin in his collar, and begins sprinkling salt on his fish as Natalya sits in front of him]

Bilbo: ''will you tell me your story now?

Natalya: ''Oh well where to begin...It started this morning actually when my parents and I were moving into a new Home and the land it was on was breathtaking with Mountains and a Forest in the back yard...and there were cliffs with an ocean and rivers...My parents were going to the Market and I told them I was wanting to go exploring the yard and into the woods and so after getting the okay from them I walked into the woods...where I found this small Cave inside where I found this sword on my waist...and then I fell into this black hole and I felt myself fall forever with no end and then I fall unconscious after hitting the ground and then I was attacked by Orcs and I managed somehow to kill them and that was when I met Gandalf all he told was that I was meant to come to this time to become my destiny what ever that means and well here I am meeting you for the first time...

Bilbo: ''that is quite a story...Natalya so you were Human but now you are an Elf and might be Sorceress as well...?

Natalya: ''yeap pretty much have it right...Gandalf promised me that he will tell me what part in this world do I play when I see him again...

[Bilbo takes a bite out of his fish and looks at the Beautiful Elf he blushes a little because he has never seen someone with such beauty before as she turns away to look into the fireplace]

Bilbo: ''would you like to have something to eat I'm sure you are hungry?

Natalya: ''Oh Bilbo thanks but No thank you I'm not hungry right now but thank you for the offer.

[Bilbo was in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish, looks up in surprise as the doorbell rings. he opens the door and finds a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. the dwarf greets him and bows slightly]

Bilbo: ''Ah.''

Dwalin: ''Dwalin, at your service.

[shell-shocked. Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. coming to his senses. he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller, although he is still confused]

Bilbo:''Bilbo Baggins at yours.''

[Dwalin walks inside without invitation]

Bilbo: ''D-do we know each other?

Dwalin: ''No. which way, laddie? is it down here?

Bilbo: ''I-is what down where?

[Natalya walks into the room as Dwalin dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo as he looks at her]

Dwalin: ''My lady...you are an Elf?

Natalya: ''Yes I am and you must be one of the Dwarves that Gandalf was talking about...

Dwalin: ''He said there would be a lady here but he never said you was beautiful too but an Elf buh...[to Bilbo] ''Supper. he said there'd be food and lots of it.''

Bilbo: 'H-he said? who said?

Natalya: ''Gandalf has sent him here remember...Gandalf has gathered a butch of dwarves...

[Bilbo looks at her confused and then follows after the Dwarf Dwalin and watches as he sits at his spot at the kitchen table, eating his dinner, while Bilbo and Natalya sits behind him, confused. Dwalin eats all the flesh from the fish, then eats the head as well. as Bilbo looks on disgust]

Dwalin: ''Mmm...very good. this. anymore?

Bilbo: ''What? Uh, oh, yes. yes.

Dwalin: ''ah.

Bilbo: ''Help yourself.''

[Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits, he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth.]

Bilbo: ''Mmm. it's just that, um. I wasn't expecting company.

[The bell Rings again, and Bilbo and Natalya looks up in alarm]

Dwalin: ''that'll be the door.''

[Bilbo opens the door and finds an Old White haired Dwarf waiting and bowing]

Balin: ''Balin, at your service.''

Bilbo: ''good evening.''

Balin: ''yes, yes it is. though it might rain later. am I late?

Bilbo: ''Late for what?

[Balin sees Dwalin, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo's jar.]

Balin: Oh, ha ha! evening brother. Heh. heh.''

Dwalin: ''Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last time we met.''

Balin: ''Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.

[Laughing they greet each other amicably. putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they smash their foreheads together...Bilbo looks on in wonder as Natalya winces when they did that.]

Bilbo: ''Uh. excuse me, sorry I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is. I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.

[Balin see's Natalya next to Bilbo and was stunned and curious]

Balin: ''Good evening My lady...what brings you here?

Natalya: ''Gandalf has sent me here I still don't know why...I'm Natalya Winston...

Balin: ''Balin at your service Lady and you're an Elf as well.

Natalya: ''Yeah I am Elf.

Dwalin: ''Thorin doesn't like Elves that much and neither do we much bad blood between our kind but if you are here to help us then your help is welcome by us.

Natalya: ''thanks I appreciate it.

[Dwaling and Balin have gone into Bilbo's pantry. where they are pouring ale and examining the food. as they talk to each other. Bilbo continues his speech]

Dwalin: ''have you eaten?

Bilbo: ''it's not that I don't like visitors. I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbits, but I do like to know them before they come visiting.''

[Dwalin and Balin not listening to Bilbo are still rifling through his pantry]

Balin: ''Ah that looks very nice indeed.''

[Balin picks up a lump of cheese]

Dwalin: ''what is this?

Balin: ''I don't know. cheese.

Bilbo: ''the thing is, um-

Balin: ''it's gone blue. ''

Dwalin: ''it's riddled with mold.

[Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry, past the still speaking Bilbo]

Bilbo: ''the thing is um, I, don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry.

[The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo]

Balin: ''Hm. apology accepted.

Bilbo: ''Mm!

Balin: ''Ah, now fill it up brother. don't stint, I could eat again. if you insist.

[Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. in the background. the doorbell rings again...Natalya looks at Bilbo and then at the door wondering how many more Dwarves are there as she follows him in the front room and he opens it to find two young dwarves. upon seeing them, Bilbo makes a small noise which sounds like a moan]

Fili: ''Fili.''

Kili: ''And Kili.

[Fili and Kili together] At your service.

Kili: ''You must be Mr. Boggins.

Bilbo: ''Nope, you can't come in. you've come to the wrong house.

[Bilbo tries closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.]

Kili: ''what? has it been cancelled?

Fili: ''No one told us.''

Bilbo: ''can-? no-nothing's been canceled.

Kili: ''well. that's a relief.''

[The Dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo]

Fili: ''careful with these, I just had em sharpened.''

Kili: ''It's nice this. Did you do it yourself?''

[Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby]

Bilbo: ''ah, no it's been in the family for years. that's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that.?

[Kili stops to look at Natalya who is standing in the room behind Bilbo and was stunned by her and her beauty he bows]

Kili: ''My lady...

Natalya: ''I'm Natalya...and you are?

Kili: ''Kili at your service most defentaly...

[He takes her hand and kisses it as she slowly takes her hand back he just couldn't take his eyes off her as Fili comes to do the same]

Fili: ''Nice to meet you Lady Natalya I am Fili and Kili is my brother...

Natalya: ''it's a pleasure to meet both of you.

Dwalin: ''Fili, KIli come on. give us a hand.

Kili: ''Mister Dwalin.

[The Dwarves Laugh]

Balin: ''let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in.''

[The dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place]

Natalya: ''Ev-everyone? how many more are there?''

Fili: ''where do you want this?

[The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo in anger walks quickly toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.]

Bilbo: ''Oh no. no. no! there's nobody home. go away and bother somebody else. there's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. if-if if this is some clotted's idea of a joke. ha,ha. I can only say, it is in very poor taste.''

[Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact fall in. struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying get off! Gandalf is standing behind them]

Bilbo: ''Gandalf.''


	4. The Meeting Of The Dwarves

**The Meeting Of Dwarves**

[Natalya is standing a little ways from all the dwarves that were making there way though the house carrying things from the pantry and begins to see Bilbo getting all hot and bothered over all them invading his home]

Bilbo: ''those are my plates! not my wine. put that back. put that back! not the jam, please!...excuse me.''

[Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese]

Bilbo: ''excuse me. a Tad excessive, isn't it? have you got a cheese knife?

Bofur: ''Cheese knife? he eats it by the block.''

[Gandalf comes over to Natalya and places his hand on her shoulder]

Gandalf: ''so how did it go talking to Bilbo?

Natalya: ''I've been trying talking to him about all that you told me but he doesn't seem to be taking you invading his home very well...

Gandalf: ''All will be explain to him about whats going on and you as well we just need to wait for the leader of the dwarves to come and we will get started...

[A Dwarf named Dori approaches Gandalf and Natalya with a tray and some tea]

Dori: ''excuse me, Mr Gandalf. can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?

Gandalf: ''Oh, no thank you Dori. A Little red wine for me, I think.

Dori:[to Natalya] ''And you my lady?

Natalya: ''I will have the Chamomile tea if you don't mind Dori?

Dori:''Of Course My lady

[Gandalf walks out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. he hits his head on the chandelier, then he begins counting the dwarves on his fingers]

Gandalf: ''Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori.''

[Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori, Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul and with body motions]

Gandalf: ''Yes, you're right. Bifur. we appear to be one dwarf short.

Dwalin: ''He is late, is all. he travelled North to a meeting with our kin. he will come.

[Dori comes with a tray with Tea and red Wine for Gandalf as he hands a cup of tea to Natalya]

Natalya: ''Thank you Dori...

Dori: ''you're welcome my lady...Gandalf a little glass of red wine, as requested it's , eh got a fruity bouguet.

Gandalf: ''ah, cheers.

[Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him, then looks sadly at the cup wanting a little more.]

Gandalf: ''Mm

[The dwarves, sitting in Bilbo's dining room, have a grand feast with all his food. they are quite rude and messy about it. Bofur throws some food to his brother. Bombur.]

Bofur: ''Bombur, catch!

[Bombur catches the food in his mouth, and everyone cheers. as everyone begins throwing food around, Bilbo walks away in disgust. he looks at his pantry in shock. it has been entirely cleared of food. Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside food in his way]

Fili: ''who wants an ale? there you go.''

Dwalin: ''let him have another drink!

Fili: ''here you go.''

[Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. and as Oin splutters in anger, everyone else laughs. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal. one of the dwarves yells On the count of three. and the dwarves pound their tankards together. someone counts, One!...Two! then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together. they are incredibly messy, as Ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. when finished drinking. they begin burping, the Younges, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. the dwarves laugh. Bilbo and Morgaina looks away in disgust.]

[Natalya was sitting in another room away from the noises feeling like a headache was coming on as Nori enters the room with a tankerd of ale]

Nori: ''My dear Lady aren't you hungry?

Natalya: ''Oh no I'm not hungry Master Nori I'm fine really.

Nori: ''then why are you sitting alone here?

Natalya: ''it's just to get away from the loud noises and crowds make me feel nervous.

[Gandalf enters the room]

Gandalf: ''it's because of Your Magic ability's my dear...you have a hard time being around others because they affect you so.

Nori: ''Magic what magic?

Gandalf: ''Our little Natalya here is a Sorceress...all her magic comes from her Emotions and right now she has Empathy where she can feel others Feelings and pain which is why she distants herself from them.

Nori: ''Oh...I'm sorry Lady Natalya...

Natalya: ''It's okay I just got to get use to being around people that's all.

[Bilbo comes in and grabs a Doily back from Nori]

Bilbo: ''excuse me that is a Doily, not a dish cloth!

Bofur: ''But it's full of holes!

Bilbo: ''it's supposed to look like that it's crochet.''

Bofur: ''Oh, and a wonderful game it is too. if you got the balls for it.

Bilbo: ''bebother and confiscate these dwarves!

Natalya: ''My dear Bilbo, what on Earth is the matter?

Bilbo: ''what's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. what are they doing here?

Gandalf: ''Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them.

[Nori has a chain of sausages over his shoulder. and Bofur grabs them from him. they play tug of war with the sausages]

Bilbo: ''I don't want to get used to them. the state of my kitchen. there's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!

Ori: ''Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?

Fili: ''here you go. Ori give it to me.

[Fili takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur. who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at Kili, Fili and other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls. and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed as Dishwares files through the air. Gandalf and Natalya duck to avoid getting hit]

Natalya: ''Oh!

Bilbo: 'excuse me, that's my mother's west Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!

[The dwarves at the table begin rhythmically drumming on the table with utensils and their fists]

Bilbo: ''and can-can you not do that? you'll blunt them!

Bofur: ''Ooh, did hear that lads? he says we'll blunt the knives.

[Kili begins singing and the other dwarves join him, as they continue throwing the dishware]

[The Dwarves Singing]

Blunt the knives, bend the forks Smash the bottles and burn the corks Chip the glasses and crack the plates that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread on the fat leave the bones on the bedroom mat Pour the milk on the pantry floor splash the wine on every door Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl Pound them up with a thumping pole When you're finished, if any are whole send them down the hall to roll...thats what Bilbo Baggins hates!

[Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. the dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf laugh. suddenly there three loud knocks at the door, and everyone falls silent]

Gandalf: ''He is here.''

[They open the door and there stands Thorin. he enters Bag End.]

Thorin: ''Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. wouldn't have found it at all had it not been that mark on the door.

Bilbo: ''Mark? there's no mark on that door It was painted a week ago!

Gandalf: ''there is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introducee the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield.''

Thorin: ''So, this is the Hobbit. tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?

Bilbo: ''Pardon me?

Thorin: ''Axe or sword? what's your weapon of choice?

Bilbo: ''well, I have some skill at Conkers if you must know. but I fail to see why that's relevant.''

Thorin: ''thought as much. he looks more like a Grocer than a burglar.

Gandalf: ''Thorin I would also like to introduce Natalya Winston...she may be a girl but she holds strong magic within her.

Thorin:[to Natalya] ''I don't think the wilds is no place for a lady such as yourself [to Gandalf] ''why would suggest this when she could put us all at risk by protecting her.

Natalya: ''My lord Thorin I promise you I won't be a burden on you I have skills of my own in Magic and there's fighting I can take care of myself.

Gandalf: ''She's a Young Sorceress but a Sorceress none the less and she will be a great help on our Journey...

[Thorin stares at Gandalf and then turns his gaze back to Natalya seeing how she is an Elf with her ears and was lovely but he couldn't be choosy when it comes to getting his home back and so he could use all the help he can get]

Thorin: ''very well...but you must keep up with us and you must look after yourself in battles...

Natalya: ''Please don't worry about me Thorin you won't regret having me come with you I promise I won't be a burden.

[Gandalf smiles at Natalya as he places his hands on her shoulders\

Gandalf: ''then it's settled Our Natalya will be a great warrior all she needs is a chance to prove herself.

Thorin: ''Fine...Welcome to Our Company Lady Natalya...

[Natalya smiles a little as she and the Dwarves walk into the Dining room area so that Thorin can finally eat as the rest of them talk to him]

Balin: ''what news from the Meeting in Ered Luin? did they all come?

Thorin: ''Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.

[the dwarves murmur their joy.]

Dwalin: ''what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? is Dain with us?

Thorin: ''they will not come.

[The dwarves murmur in disappointment]

Thorin: ''they say this quest is ours and ours alone.''

[Further disappointed murmurs]

Bilbo: ''You're going on a quest?''

Gandalf: ''Bilbo my dear fellow. let us have a little more light.''

[Bilbo brings a candle to the table, where Gandalf has spread out a map which was in his pocket]

Gandalf: ''Far to the east, over ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands. lies a single solitary peak.''

Natalya:[reading the map] the Lonely Mountain.''

Gloin: ''Aye. Oin has read th Portents and the Portents say it is time.

Oin: ''Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.

[Bilbo hearing the beast looks concerned]

Bilbo: ''Uh, what beast?

Bofur: ''Well that would be reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks extremely fond of precious metals-

Bilbo: ''Yes, I know what a dragon is.''

Ori: ''I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.

[Several dwarves shout]

Dori: ''sit down.

Balin: ''the task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.

[The dwarves start objecting, saying things like. Hey, who are you calling Dim? watch it!, and No!]

Oin: ''what did he say?

Fili: ''we may be few in numbers, but we're fighters all of us. to the last dwarf!

Kili: ''and you forget, we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time

Gandalf: ''Oh, well. now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-

Dori: How many then?

Gandalf: ''Uh, what?

Dori: ''well, how many dragons have yo killed? Go on give us a number!

Gandalf: ''Hm

[Gandalf embarrassed starts coughing on his pipe smoke. the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows silencing the rest]

Thorin: Shazara! [Silence] if we have read these signs do you not think others have read them to? Rumors have begun to spread. the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain. assessing, wondering. weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar! [ To Arms! To Arms!]

[All The dwarves cheer]

Balin: ''you forget; the front gate is sealed. there is no way into the mountain.

Gandalf:''that my dear Balin, is not entirely true.

[Twiddling his fingers Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder]

Thorin: ''How came you by this?

Gandalf: ''it was given to me by your father, by Thrain for safekeeping. it is yours now.

[Gandalf hands the key to Thorin as everyone looks on in wonder]

Fili: ''if there is a key. there must be a door.

[Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe]

Gandalf: ''these runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.''

Kili: ''there's another way in!

Gandalf: ''well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. but there are others in Middle earth who can. the task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. but, if we are careful and clever. I believe that it can be done.

Ori: ''that's why we need a burglar.

Bilbo: ''Hm, a good one, too. an expert, I'd imagine.

Gloin: ''and are you?

Bilbo: ''am I what?

Oin: ''he said he's an expert! hey hey!

[Several dwarves laugh]

Bilbo: ''M-me? no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life.

Balin: ''I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. he's hardly burglar material.

[Bilbo nods in agreement]

Dwalin: ''Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves

[Bilbo continues nodding in agreement, the dwarves begin arguing. Gandalf growing angry, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group as starts speaking in his powerful voice. the others stop in awe]

Gandalf: ''enough! if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.

[Gandalf goes back to his normal self.]

Gandalf: ''Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. you asked me to find the fifteeth member of this company and I have chosen Natalya and Bilbo. there's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and he's got a deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. you must trust me on this.

Thorin: ''very well. we will do it your way.

Bilbo: ''No, no, no.''

Thorin: ''give them the contract.

Bilbo: ''please.

Bofur: ''alright Natalya you go first.

[Balin hands Natalya a long contract]

Balin: ''it's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required remuneration, funeral arrangements so forth.

Bilbo: ''Funeral arrangements?

Natalya: ''I will sign my name on it.

[She takes the contract and begins to sign it as Bilbo takes it and steps back a few feet to read the contract. Thorin leans toward Gandalf and whispers to him]

Thorin: ''I cannot guarantee their safety.

Gandalf: ''understood.

Thorin: ''Nor will I be responsible for their fate.

Gandalf: ''agreed.

[Bilbo reading] 'terms, cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit. if any. seems fair. eh. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incinceration?

Bofur: ''Oh, aye. he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.

[Bilbo looks a little breathless]

Bilbo: ''Huh.''

Balin: ''you all right, laddie?

[Bilbo bends over nauseous and pained]

Bofur: ''Think furnace with wings.''

Natalya: ''Oh I think you are going a little too far with that...

Bilbo: ''Air, I-I-I need air.

Bofur: ''Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash.

[Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him]

Bilbo: ''Hmm. Nope.''

[Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.]

Gandalf: ''Ah, very helpful, Bofur.


	5. Journey Begins

**Journey Begins**

[Natalya picks up Bilbo and walks into the Living room and puts him in his chair as he wakes up]

Natalya: ''Hey Bilbo are you okay?

Bilbo: 'Not really I just been told that I may become ash because of some dragon...

[Bilbo looks up as Gandalf comes into the room]

Bilbo: ''I'll be all right. let me just sit quietly for a moment.

Gandalf: ''You've been sitting quietly for far too long. tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who always was running off in search of Elves and the woods, who'd stay out late come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. a Young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. the world is not in your books and maps; it's out there.

Bilbo: ''I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End.

Gandalf: 'You are also a Took. did you know that your great, great great Uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?

[They look over at the wall where a Portrait of Bullroarer Took on Bilbo's wall]

Bilbo: ''yes.''

Gandalf: ''well he could. in the battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. he swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off. and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. and thus the battle was won. and the game of golf invented at the same time.''

Natalya: ''I do believe you made that up.''

Gandalf: ''well, all good stories deserve embellishment. you'll both have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

Bilbo: ''can you promise me that I will come back?

Gandalf: ''No. and if you do. you will not be the same.''

Bilbo: ''that's what I thought. sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. you've got the wrong Hobbit.''

[Bilbo walks away down the hall. Gandalf sighs and looks at Natalya]

Natalya: ''you tried your best to convince him Gandalf but he has to make his own decisions and he may change his mind in the end.

Gandalf: ''well even if he doesn't come we will still have you with us which is just as good.

[He places his hand on her shoulder...Thorin and Balin see Bilbo walking away]

Balin: ''it appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. the odds were always against us. after all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend.

Thorin: ''there are a few warriors amongst us.''

Balin: ''Old warriors.

Thorin: ''I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. for when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

Balin: ''you don't have to do this. you have a choice. you've done honorably by our people. you have built a new life for us in the blue mountains. a life of peace and plenty. a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

[Thorin holds out the key Gandalf gave him]

Thorin: ''From My grandfather to my father, this has come to me. they dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. there is no choice. Balin. not for me.''

Balin: ''then we are with you Laddie. we will see it done.

[Natalya is sitting in the kitchen just gazing in the fire feeling it's warmth and suddenly got the feeling she was being watched but the dwarves were in the Living room as she continues to gaze at the flames when she see's what looks like a giant Eye gazing at her from within she gasps and stands up away from it and when she blinks it was gone...she was suddenly afraid as she walks into the living room where she begin to hear humming, and soon Thorin begins to Sing. and others Join him. Gandalf listens from nearby. Bilbo listens from his bedroom]

[The dwarves Singing]

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To Dungeons deep and caverns old

we must away ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

The Pines were roaring on the height

The Winds were moaning in the night.

The Fire was red, it flaming spread

The Trees like torches blazed with light''

[After the song was sunged the dwarves and everyone went to bed to get some rest Natalya was in a room with a small bed but at least it was someplace to sleep]

[It is Morning when Natalya first awakes and she puts on her clothes and shoes and puts her hair up in a pony tail and walks out of the room seeing that the Dwarves were still sleeping when she looks in the kitchen for anything to cook and finds eggs, bacon and some sausages and begins to cook them and making biscuits as well...not really used to doing cooking over a fire but she will get used to it...she was placing food on the table when she turns to see the Dwarves were standing in the door way staring at her with awe]

Natalya: ''Oh...sorry I woke you guys up but I thought I can make breakfast to get everybody going on the Journey...?

Bofur: ''No..No my lady you have given us another reason to let you come along...you can cook as well and it smells delicious and I'm starving.

Balin: ''you truly inspire us lass...come on everybody let's eat

Dwalin: ''this looks wonderful...[he begins plating food on his plate biting a sausage link and knew heaven] ''this is delicious...

[The dwarves took their food and left some for Natalya, Gandalf and Thorin who also came into the room smelling the food]

Natalya: ''there's still some food left for the both of you if you want any...

[Thorin looks at how shy she is as she moves away to allow him to pass and he places his hand on her shoulder]

Thorin: ''well done Lady Natalya...you are proving yourself worthy already...grab you some food and we will leave after we clean up.

Natalya: ''Okay...

Gandalf: ''See I told you Our Natalya will be a great treasure among us...[to Natalya] 'Nicely done Natalya...

Natalya: ''thank you.

[After Breakfast The Dwarves helped Natalya clean the kitchen and begin to gather their things for the road Natalya walks outside where there was a bunch of small horses and there were two large horses one Gandalf was sitting on]

Gandalf: ''Natalya I took it upon myself to get you a horse to ride on so that you won't have to walk by yourself so here you go.

Natalya: ''Oh...thanks Gandalf..

[The Horse was a black horse with a white patch on it's forehead and there was a White tail on it and she smiles as she finally gets on top of it rubbing it on the neck as it gives her a bump saying he already likes her]

Natalya: ''Hello there...I'm going to call you Lighting.

Balin: ''excellent choice for a horse well we should get moving.

Thorin: ''yes let's go.

[The dwarves are riding their ponies, as Gandalf and Natalya were on their horses, down a path through a wooded area. a few words of their conversation are heard, including waste of time and use a Hobbit. Bilbo runs up from behind them]

Bilbo: ''wait! wait!''

[Some Dwarves call woah! and stop their ponies. Bilbo catches up to them and hands Balin the contract]

Bilbo: ''I signed it!''

[Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket glass. he then smiles at Bilbo]

Balin: ''everything appears to be in order. welcome Master Baggins. to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

[The dwarves cheer. Thorin doesn't look too impressed]

Thorin: ''Give him a pony.

Bilbo: ''No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but-I I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-Wagh.

[Bilbo's speech is cut off as two of the dwarves ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony]

Oin: ''Come on, Nori, pay up. go on.

[Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin...sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves]

Oin: ''Hey, hey, hey!

[Some of the dwarves laugh as Natalya rides beside Bilbo]

Natalya: ''I knew that you would come Bilbo...

Bilbo: ''How did you know I would have changed my mind?

Natalya: ''I know how you were feeling uncertain and scared I was too but I felt that it was my destiny to come on this journey and you felt the same way am I right?

Bilbo: ''you are right it is and what is all that about with the money?

[Gandalf came riding up beside both of them]

Gandalf: ''Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't.''

Bilbo: ''what did you think?

Gandalf: ''Hmmm.

[Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag]

Gandalf: ''My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.

[Bilbo sneezes loudly]

Bilbo: ''Ohh. all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction.''

[Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief. he is unable to find it. and he looks up in shock]

Bilbo: ''No, no wait, wait, stop! stop! we have to turn around.

[The entire company comes to a halt and the dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.]

Gandalf: ''what on earth is the matter?

Bilbo: ''I forgot my handkerchief.

[Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo]

Bofur: ''here! use this.''

[Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. the dwarves laugh and begin to continue their journey]

Thorin: ''Move on.''

Natalya: ''you'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things. Bilbo Baggins before we reach our Journey's end.

Gandalf: ''you were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. the world is ahead.

[Night Time]

[The company has camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. as Gloin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales and they are expelled when he exhales...Natalya has climbed a tree to sit in and take a first watch as she sees Bilbo watches in disgust, then finally gets up and walks around...Most of the dwarves are asleep; except Natalya, Gandalf, Fili and Kili are awake. Bilbo walks over to his pony and gives her an apple. after checking to see that no one is looking]

Bilbo: ''Hello girl. that's a good girl. it's our little secret. Myrtle. you must tell no one. sh,sh.

[Natalya hears a scream in the night air and sees Bilbo run over to her tree as Kili and Fili watches]

Bilbo: ''what was that?

Kili: ''Orcs.''

[Another scream is heard]

[Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the word Orcs]

Natalya: ''Orcs?

Fili: ''Throat cutters. there'll be dozens of them out there. the lowlands are crawling with them.

Kili: ''they strike in the wee small hours. when everyone's asleep. quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.

[Bilbo looks away in fright. Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing]

Natalya: ''that's not funny you two...when I came to this world that is who I ran into before Gandalf found me and believe me it was no joke as they came after me...it's no fun and games when they come after you and kill you.

Thorin: ''she's right...you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?

Kili: ''we didn't mean anything by it.''

Thorin: ''no, you didn't. you know nothing of the world.

[Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. Balin walks up to Kili and Fili]

Balin: ''Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. after the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain. King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. but our Enemy had got there first...Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race; Azog, the Defiler. the giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. he begin by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. he went missing, taken Prisoner or killed, we did not know. we were leaderless. defeat and death were upon us...that is when I saw him. a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc...he stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...weilding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield...Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken...our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our Enemy had been defeated. but there was no feast, no song.. that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. we few had survived...and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. there is one I could call King...

[In The Present, Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff, the entire company is awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walks between them toward the fire]

Bilbo: ''but the Pale Orc? what happened to him?

Thorin: ''He slunk back into the hole whence he came. that filth died of his wounds long ago.

[Unknown to them from the Company's campsite on another cliff side across the valley. a group of Wargs and Orcs are there spying on the company. Yazneg, their leader talks to the rest]

Yazneg: ''Send word to the Master. we have found the Dwarf-scum.


	6. Captured By The Trolls

**Captured By Trolls**

[The company rides their ponies through a muddy forest as it rains. they all look cold, wet and miserable]

Dori: ''Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?

Gandalf: ''it is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. if you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.

Bilbo: ''are there any?

Gandalf: ''what?

Bilbo: ''other wizards?

Gandalf: ''there are five of us. the greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. then there are the two blue wizards; you know. I've quite forgotten their names.''

Bilbo: ''and who is the fifth?

Gandalf: ''well, that would be Radagast the brown.

Bilbo: ''is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?

[Gandalf looks slightly offended]

Gandalf: ''I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. he keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.

Bilbo:[to Natalya] ''and what about you Natalya are you a wizard like Gandalf?

Natalya: ''No I don't think so?

Gandalf: ''She is a Sorceress and yes just like us Wizards except her magic is different with the right training and more learning she can be the most powerful of us all.

Natalya: ''I wouldn't think I would be powerful but I can do some things...

Dori: ''how about you do something about this rain...

Natalya: ''I don't know if I can stop the weather because it might drain me...

Bilbo: ''show us your magic Lady Natalya...

Gandalf: ''Now...Bilbo using the power of Elements require alot of energy...

[Just as he said that Natalya looks to the sky and places her hands in the air as she rides the horse steady with her legs and then a bright blue light shoots in the sky and then the rain goes away but not without a price as Natalya sways on her horse and falls unconscious...]

Gandalf: ''Natalya...[he rides closer to her horse and presses a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling off then he glares at Dori and Bilbo] ''Didn't she try to warn you that it takes a lot out of a Sorceress when she uses Element powers...now look she will be exhausted for a while...

Thorin: ''but it stopped the rain and now we can keep going a little further then we will find a place to stay for the night.

Balin: [he rides beside Natalya's horse] ''Poor lass took a lot out of her I'm sure if one of us rides beside her she won't fall off the horse.

Gandalf: ''I will ride beside her so let's continue on.

[The Company arrives at an Old abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins Natalya finally wakes from her nap and looks around and looks at Gandalf]

Natalya: ''Oh...I must have passed out...

Gandalf: ''yes you did after you did the Earth spell...never do that again you may be a Sorceress but you still have a long way to go before you use the earth spell again...

Natalya: ''I'm sorry I thought I would help with the rain but I should have realized you can't mess with mother nature...

Gandalf: 'Well now you know [he places a hand on her shoulder] ''Forgive my anger my dear just don't do that again you had me worried little Warrior...

Natalya: ''I won't worry you again...

[Thorin comes over with Balin and Dwalin]

Thorin: ''I see you are finally well again Natalya and so we'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the Ponies. make sure you stay with them.

[Gandalf and Natalya walk over to the abandoned Farm house]

Gandalf: ''A Farmer and his family used to live here.

Thorin: ''Oin, Gloin.

Gloin: ''Aye?

Thorin: ''get a fire going.

Gloin: ''right you are.''

Gandalf: ''I think it would be wiser to move on. we could make for the Hidden Valley.

Thorin: ''I have told you already. I will not go near that place.

Gandalf: ''why not? the Elves could help us. we could get food, rest, advice.

Thorin: ''I do not need their advice.

Gandalf: ''we have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.

Thorin: ''Help? a dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria. desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing...you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.''

Gandalf: ''you are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the Past.''

Thorin: ''I did not know that they were yours to keep.''

[Gandalf stomps off angrily leaving the company]

Natalya:[To Thorin] ''I know what happened in the past is hurtful and filled with betrayal but don't let your anger cloud your judgment not all Elves are like the ones who betrayed you before...

Thorin: ''No they are not I'm lucky to have you here with us but if I take us to the Elves they won't help us any way so I don't want to trust them to only have them just take away our chance to get back my home.

Natalya: ''What ever you choose to do I will support it just don't walk the path of hate and anger it never ends well this is the chance to start over with your kind and live a new life once you defeat the dragon and get back your home find happiness.

Thorin: ''I won't be like my grandfather I won't let anger and Greed cloud my mind all I want is to get back our home and defeat the dragon...You should help Bofur fix dinner I would like to see what delight you will cook us next.

Natalya: ''I will see what I can do.

[Gandalf walks through the dwarves passing them angry as Bilbo tries to talk to him]

Bilbo: ''everything alright Gandalf, where are you going?

Gandalf: ''to seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.

Bilbo: ''who's that?

Gandalf: ''Myself, Mr Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.

Throin: ''come on, Bombur, we're hungry.''

Bilbo: [to Balin] Is he coming back?

[Balin looks unsure.]

[It is nighttime. Natalya has prepared a dinner of Stew and bread and the dwarves are eating it]

Bilbo: ''He's been a long time.

Bofur: ''Who?

Bilbo: ''Gandalf.''

Bofur: ''He's a wizard! he does as he chooses. here, do us a favor. take this to the lads...[to Natalya] ''Will you help him lass..?

Natalya: ''Yes of course.

[Bofur hands Bilbo and Natalya bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili, Natalya leaves with Bilbo following. Bombur tries to take more soup.]

Bofur: stop it, you've had plenty.''

[Natalya goes out in the dark to where Fili and Kili are watching the ponies. they are staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from Bilbo when he hands it to them]

Bilbo: ''what's the matter?

Kili: ''we're supposed to be looking out for the ponies.

Fili: ''Only we've encountered a slight problem.

Kili: ''We had sixteen.

Fili: ''now there's Fourteen.

[They all examine the group of ponies as Natalya looks at Kili and Fili with suspicion]

Natalya: ''Ok what were you two doing when they disappeared?

Fili:[looking at Kili then at her with Guilt]'' Um well we were...

Kili: ''I think we may have practiced with fighting one another when we lost track of them...

Natalya: ''That's great gentlemen...when Thorin tells you to do something it's important to listen...so who's missing?

Kili: ''Daisy and Bungo are missing.''

Bilbo: ''Well, that's not good. that is not good at all. shouldn't we tell Thorin?''

Fili: ''uhh. no. let's not worry him. as our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.''

[Bilbo looks around and sees some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground

Bilbo: ''well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees.

Kili: ''that was our thinking.

Bilbo: 'something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.

Fili: ''hey! there's a light. over here! stay down.''

[as the four of them quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and they hide behind a log when they realize that it is a fire. harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.]

Natalya: ''what is it?

Kili: ''Trolls.

[Fili and Kili run toward the fire. Bilbo starts to follow them then returns to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the log. he then continues following them...Natalya pulls him down beside her behind a tree and sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.]

Bilbo: ''he's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them. we have to do something.

Kili: ''yes you should. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you are small.

Natalya: ''He's not going alone I will go with them...

Bilbo: ''N-n-no-''

Kili: ''they'll never see you.''

Bilbo: ''No, no, no...

Kili:''it's perfectly safe! we'll be right behind you.''

Fili: ''if you run into trouble. hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.''

[Natalya slowly follows after the Trolls as Kili and Fili push Bilbo after her. he begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but gets mixed up]

Bilbo: ''twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? are you sure this is a good idea?

Natalya: ''Bilbo they are gone...they must have gone to get the others.

[Bilbo turns around, but Fili and Kili are already out of sight. the three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, sit around a fire on which a cauldron of something is cooking. Tom is the troll who brought the ponies. William has on a dirty vest. Bert is the cook and is wearing an apron]

Bert: ''Mutton Yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.''

Tom: ''Quit yer griping. these ain't sheep. these is west nags!

William: ''Oh. I don't like Orse. I never ave. not enough fat on them.''

Bert: ''Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. all skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth.''

[William sneezes into the pot they have boiling over a fire.]

Bert: ''Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater.''

Tom: ''Oh, might improve the flavor!''

William: ''ah! there's more where that came from.''

[He begins to sneeze more, but Bert grabs him by the nose, Bilbo unseen, gets behind them]

Bert: ''Oh no you don't.''

[Bert throws William down]

William: ''Ow! Ow! Ow!

Bert: ''sit down.''

[William sneezes again. this time into a handkerchief he pulls out from behind him. he sniffs for a long time Natalya and Bilbo manages to sneak behind some bushes and watches them as Bilbo begins to move towards the Ponies..Natalya grabs his arm]

Natalya: ''What are you doing?

Bilbo: ''I'm going to set the ponies free.

Natalya: ''be careful one sound and they will see you.

[Bilbo Nods as he slowly sneaks over to the pens behind the trolls and he reaches the pen in which the ponies are held, attempts to untie the ropes. he hides as William turns towards him.]

William: ''I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts.

[Bert hits William with his ladle, and William squeals in pain]

Bert: ''I said sit down!

Tom: ''I'm starving! are we aving horse tonight or what?

Bert: ''Shut your cake hole. you'll eat what I give ya.''

[As William pulls out his handkerchief, Bilbo sees that he's wearing a long knife in his belt. Bilbo unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies, attempts to get the knife from the troll.]

Tom: ''how come es the cook? everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken.

William: ''Except the chicken.''

Tom: ''that tastes like fish!

Bert: ''I'm just saying a little appreciation would be nice. thank you very much, Bert, Lovely stew, Bert; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung.

[William picks up a mug of drink, but Tom gets mad at him]

Bert: ''there, that's my Grog!

William: ''Uhh, uhh, sorry.''

[Bert hits William with his ladle again, Knocking him down. he gets back up. Bert tastes the soup in his ladle.]

Bert: ''Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is.''

[Bert lets Tom taste some of the soup in the ladle, Tom gulps it down]

Bert: ''Wrap your mouth around that, mate. Eh? good, innit? Heh, heh,heh. that's why I'm the cook.''

[Bilbo gets behind William and tries to reach for the Knife, but William stands up and scratches his bottom. Bilbo is disgusted.]

Tom: ''Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need. flesh!''

[William, about to sneeze, reaches behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabs Bilbo instead, Natalya suddenly stands up with a panic look on her face and watches William sneezes all over him. he then realizes that he's not holding any ordinary booger]

William: ''Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! look what's come out of me ooter! it's got arms and legs and everything.''

[The trolls gather around to look]

Tom: ''what is it?

William: ''I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!

[William shakes Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground]

Tom: ''what are you then? an oversized squirrel?

Bilbo: ''I'm a burglar-Uhh. Hobbit.''

William: ''A Burgla-Hobbit?

Tom: ''Can we cook im?

William: ''we can try!

[William tries to grab Bilbo, but he dodges only to be cornered by Bert]

Bert: ''He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!''

Tom: ''Perhaps there's more Burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie.

Bert: ''grab him!

William: ''It's too quick!

[As the trolls try to catch Bilbo, he runs around trying to dodge them...Natalya suddenly climbs on a tree and grabs Bilbo by his arm and puts him in the tree when Bert sees her and stops]

Bert: ''There's another one let's get them...

Natalya: ''Oh you won't get any where near us...

[She holds her hands out creating a fire ball and throws it in Berts face burning him and he cries out as Natalya puts Bilbo on her back and jumps to the next Tree as William and Tom comes after her but Tom grabs her and Bilbo]

Tom: ''Come here you little...Gotcha! are there any more of you little fellas. iding where you shouldn't?

Bilbo: ''Nope.

William: ''He's lying.

Bilbo: ''No I'm not!

William: ''Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal.''

[Natalya suddenly bites the Troll in the hand and he squeals in pain and drops them...Natalya groans as she lands face forward trying not to squash Bilbo and runs away from William when Kili suddenly runs out of the bushes and cuts William in the leg, making him howl and fall down]

Kili: ''Get away from them!

Tom: ''You what?

Kili: ''I said, get away from them.''

[Tom throws Bilbo at Kili, Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. the rest of the company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. they begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing and hammering their legs. as the dwarves fight. Natalya grabs a sword that Dwalin throws at her and she joins into the fight...Bilbo grabs William's knife and cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies. Tom, seeing this, Grabs Bilbo. the dwarves stop fighting when they see the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs.]

Kili: ''Bilbo!''

Thorin: ''No!

Tom: ''Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off.''

[Natalya behind the dwarves begin to creat a huge fire ball and throws it at the trolls hitting them all in the face and Tom drobs Bilbo...Natalya catches him and throws him into the dwarves and continues to fight with the trolls...Thorin and Dwalin were fighting back to back against them when William grabs Natalya and starts squeezing her tight making her cry out...and the dwarves stop]

Tom: ''Now you will lay down your arms or she will die...

[Natalya slowly looks at Thorin in frustration and watches as he looks at her then plants his sword in the ground. the others drop their swords and weapons as well.]


	7. Radagast The Brown

**Radagast The Brown**

[The Trolls have tied several dwarves [Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori] onto a spit and are roasting them over a fire. the rest [Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin and Oin] and Bilbo are tied up in sacks nearby...Natalya was tied up in a tree upside down...she was waking up after being knocked out by the trolls]

Balin: ''We need to get Natalya...

Thorin: ''she will be fine it is us we should be worried about...

[Natalya wakes up and see's she is upside down in a tree and begins to wiggle around]

William: ''don't bother cooking them let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly.

Bery: ''they should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.

Dori: ''is this really necessary?''

William: ''Ooh, that does sound quite nice.

Oin: ''Untie us, you monsters!

Gloin: ''take on someone your own size!

[The dwarves on the spit and in the bags are all making noises and talking in fear]

Tom: ''Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone.''

[Bilbo, hearing what Tom said has an Idea]

Bilbo: ''wait! you are making a terrible mistake.''

Dori: ''you can't reason with them, they're half wits!

Bofur: ''half-wits? what does that makes us?

[Bilbo manages to stand up although still tied up in a sack. he faces the trolls.]

Bilbo: ''Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning.''

Bert: ''what about the seasoning?

Bilbo: ''well have you smelt them? you're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.

[The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. the ones in sacks kick him.]

Tom: ''what do you know about cooking dwarf?

Bert: ''shut up, and let the, uh flurgaburrahobbit talk.''

Bilbo: ''uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-

[Natalya was moving her wrists around and finally got herself free and begin to work on her legs and she finally falls out of the tree seeing that she was almost naked except for her jeans, and boots...she puts on her shirt and jacket then begins to wonder what to do to help the dwarves as she crawls over to them making sure that she doesn't give herself away]

Bilbo: ''it's, um-

Bert: ''tell us the secrets.''

Bilbo: ''Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!

Bert: ''Tom, get me the filleting knife.

Gloin: 'If I get you, you little-

Dwalin: ''I won't forget that!

Tom: ''what a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. scuff them. I say boots and all.''

[Bilbo sees Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby...Natalya finally makes her way over to Thorin and the others...he sees her surprised as she gets behind him]

Thorin: ''You kinda had us worried Natalya...hurry.

Natalya: ''I am...

[She uses a sharp rock and begins to cut his ropes and then begin to work on the others ropes]

William: ''E's right! nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! nice and crunchy.''

[William grabs Bombur who is in a sack and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.]

Bilbo: ''Not-not that one. he-he's infected!

Tom: ''You what?

Bilbo: ''Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes.''

[William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.]

Bilbo: ''In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasited, it's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.''

Oin: ''Parasites, did he say Parasites?

Kili: ''we don't have parasites! you have parasites!''

Gloin: ''what are you talking about, laddie?

[The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool; Bilbo rolls his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Natalya understand Bilbo's plan, kicks the others. they then understand and go along with it. all the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're riddled with parasites.]

Oin: ''I've got parasites as big as my arm.''

Kili: ''Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!''

Nori: ''We're riddled.

Ori: ''Yes I'm Riddled.''

Dori: ''yes we are. badly!

Tom: ''what would you have us do then, let'em all go?

Bilbo: ''well...

Tom: ''you think I don't know what you're up to? this little ferret is taking us for fools!

[Tom sees Natalya cutting Kili's ropes and roars making her jump as he grabs her]

Natalya: ''NO...

Tom: ''where did you come from I thought I put you in the tree...

[He squeezes on her waist and she yells out when Gandalf appears on top of a large rock above the clearing]

Gandalf: ''the dawn will take you all!.''

Bert: ''who's that?

Tom: ''No idea.''

William: ''can we eat im too?

[Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. when the sunlight touches the trolls skin they begin turning into stone...Natalya shocked was still in Tom's hand as they howl in pain as they are turned to stone...Gandalf strikes the stone on the trolls hand and it releases her and she drops to the ground all the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin still look uncomfortable]

Dwalin: ''Oh, get your foot out of my back!

[It is morning the dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks...Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face]

Thorin:[to Natalya] ''what you did was very brave Natalya trying to save Bilbo but you put yourself in danger for him...be careful next time.

Natalya: ''I will and at least everybody was not hurt.

Thorin:[to Gandalf] ''where did you go to, if I may ask?

Gandalf: ''to look ahead.''

Thorin: ''what brought you back?

Gandalf: ''Looking behind, Nasty business. still they are all in one piece...thanks to our Little Natalya.

Thorin: ''no thanks to your burglar.

Gandalf: ''He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.

[Thorin looks repentant. Gandalf and Thorin examines the statues of the trolls.]

Gandalf: ''they must have come down from the Ettenmoors.''

Thorin: 'since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?

Gandalf: ''Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands.

[Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other]

Gandalf: ''they could not have moved in daylight.

Thorin: ''there must be a cave nearby.

[The Company finds a large cave nearby, and they enter it. it is full treasure the trolls have been hoarding]

Nori: ''Oh, what's that stench?

Gandalf: ''it's a troll hoard. be careful what you touch.''

[As they enter the cave, many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungence. inside they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.]

Bofur: ''seems a shame just to leave it lying around anyone could take it.

Gloin: ''agreed. Nori. get a shovel.

[While they were exploring...Natalya finds a bunch of swords and weapons covered in cobwebs. She finds one that was a Long sword that had a curve tip and it had writings all over it and she picks it up in awe as Thorin comes up beside her picking up two swords]

Natalya: ''What fine Swords...

Thorin: ''these swords were not made by any troll.''

[Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one]

Gandalf: ''Nor were they made by any smith among men.

[Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches]

Gandalf: 'these were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First age.''

[Realizing that they are Elven swords. Thorin starts to put his away in disgust]

Gandalf: ''you could not wish for a finer blade.

[Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. he draws it out its sheath a few inches as well. Some of the dwarves fill a chest with treasure. then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.]

Gloin: ''we're makin a long term deposit.''

Thorin: ''let's get out of this foul place. come on. let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!

[Natalya follows after them when she trips over something scaping her knee against the stone floor...Gandalf looks behind him and see's her digging something off the ground and see's it's a Long black staff with gold and silver leaves on it...it also had a oval shape piece on top of it]

Gandalf: ''that is a Elemental Staff and somehow it found you...I wonder what other surprises lie in store with you.?

[Natalya was in awe of her new Staff and finally puts her sword on her waist as she follows the others out of the cave...Gandalf steps on something metallic. brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff. he finds another sword. Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to where Bilbo is sitting. he hands Bilbo the sword he just found]

Gandalf: ''Bilbo.

Bilbo: ''hmm?

Gandalf: ''here. this is about your size.

Bilbo: ''I can't take this.

Gandalf: ''the blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby.

Bilbo: ''I have never used a sword in my life.

Gandalf: ''and I hope you never have to. but if you do. remember this; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one.

[Bilbo looks at the sword as he takes it out of it's sheath as Thorin yells out]

Thorin: ''something's coming!

Bilbo: ''Gandalf-

Gandalf: ''stay together! hurry now. arm yourselves.

[Natalya takes out her sword getting ready for whoever comes through the woods...Radagast rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit drawn sled. he pulls up short by the company.]

Radagast: ''Thieves! Fire! Murder!

Gandalf: ''Radagast! Radagast the Brown. ah. what on earth are you doing here?

Radagast: ''I was looking for your Gandalf. something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong.

Gandalf: ''yes?

[Radagast opens his mouth to speak. but shuts it. he opens his mouth again. but closes it again. he has forgotten what he was going to say.]

Radagast: ''Oh, just give me a minute. um. oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. it was. it was right there on the tip of my tongue.

[He curls up his tongue, and looks surprised]

Radagast: ''Oh, it's not a thought at all. it's a silly old...

[Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.]

Radagast: ''stick insect!

[The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately]

Radagast: ''the Greenwood is sick Gandalf. a darkness has fallen over it. nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. the air is foul with decay. but worst are the webs.

Gandalf: ''Webs? what do you mean?

Radagast: ''Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. they came from Dol Guldur.

Gandalf: ''Dol Guldur? but the old fortress is abandoned.''

Radagast: ''No, Gandalf it is not.' A Dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. it is the shadow of an ancient horror.

[Natalya is standing just a little ways from Gandalf and Radagast as she listens and then closes her eyes as the vision comes to my mind as Radagast walks through the seemingly abandoned fortress, a statue behind him slowly clenches its fingers around the hilt of its sword.]

Radagast: ''One that can summon the spirits of the dead.

[The Spirit of a King, Possibly the Witch King of Angmar, attacks Radagast but he fends it off with his staff. as the spirit disappears with a screech it drops its blade.]

Radagast: ''I saw him Gandalf. from out of the darkness. a Necromancer has come.''

[Radagast sees a black shadow take the form of a man and it whispers a dangerous sounding speech. Radagast flees from the castle pursued by bats. he calls to his rabbits which are waiting with the sled.]

Radagast: ''Quick! Quickly! run! wait for me!

[The rabbits start running, and Radagast has to run hard to catch up with a jump onto his sled. he races through the forest with the bats behind him, dodging tree trunks and hitting the bats with staff.] [In the Present Radagast wakes up from his flashback and realizes that he has gotten very excited]

Radagast: ''I'm sorry.

Gandalf: ''try a bit of old Toby. it'll help settle your nerves.

[Gandalf cleans his pipe with his beard then offers it to Radagast. Radagast breaths in the smoke]

Gandalf: ''and Out.

[Radagast with his eyes crossed and a blissful look on his face. blows out the smoke. then stays in a trance like state for a few seconds]

Gandalf: ''Now a Necromancer, are you sure?

[Radagast pulls out a cloth wrapped package and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it; upon seeing its contents he looks concerned]

Radagast: ''That is not from the world of the living.

[Natalya has come out of her trance that she got from listening to Radagast's story and felt she was in a long vision and couldn't get out...Bilbo comes over and touches her hand in concern]

Bilbo: ''what's wrong Natalya you were just in a trance just now?

Natalya: ''Oh no just a vision nothing more...

[Suddenly a how is heard in the distance]

Bilbo: ''was that a wolf? are there-are there wolves out there?

Bofur: ''Wolves? no, that is not a wolf.''

[From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the company knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. another Warg attacks from the other side. Kili shoots it with an arrow. bringing it down. however. it gets back up only to be killed by Dwalin]

Thorin: ''Warg Scouts! which means an Orc pack is not far behind.

Bilbo: ''Orc Pack?

Gandalf: ''Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?

Thorin: ''No one.

Gandalf: ''who did you tell?

Thorin: ''No one, I swear. what in Durin's name is going on?

Natalya: ''You are being hunted.

Dwalin: ''we have to get out of here.

Ori: ''we can't we have no ponies; they bolted.''

Radagast: ''I'll draw them off.

Gandalf: ''these are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.

Radagast: ''these are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try.


	8. Finding Rivendell

**Finding Rivendell**

[Yazneg, the Orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs are searching through the forest for the company; suddenly Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest and the Wargs start chasing him]

Radagast: ''Come and get me! Ha ha!

[Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance]

Gandalf: ''Come on!

[The company rushes across a rocky plain. in the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him. as the company runs across the plain. they see the Wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks]

Gandalf: ''Stay together.''

[As the company runs; Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off]

[As the chase continues.. Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover]

Thorin: ''Ori, no! Come back!

Gandalf: ''come on! Quick!

[As the dwarves continue running. Thorin turns to Gandalf]

Thorin: ''where are you leading us?

[Gandalf doesn't answer. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. the Dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. the Scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods, readying an arrow. Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the Orc on it fall near the Dwarves and the dwarves kill them. the sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks]

Yazneg: ''the Dwarf-scum are over there! after them!

[The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the company]

Gandalf: ''Move. Run!

[The Company runs through a grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround them from all sides]

Gloin: ''there they are!

Gandalf: ''this way! quickly!

[They run for a while longer then halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.]

Kili: ''there's more coming!

Thorin: ''Kili! Shoot them!

[Looking around. Gandalf sees a large rock; he runs towards it and disappears]

Fili: 'We're surrounded!

[Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Warg riders Killing some of them.]

Kili: ''Where is Gandalf?

Dwalin: ''he has abandoned us!

[Natalya looks around them seeing the Wargs and Orcs surround them she looks at her staff and then runs in on them passing the dwarves]

Thorin: ''Natalya...come back..

[Natalya swings her staff out in front of her as two Wargs with orcs come towards her and she hits them both off them and then kills them with her sword then she then plants her staff in the ground and flames comes out at the an Approaching Warg and kills them to.]

[The Dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As Yazneg and his warg Approach. Ori shoots a rock at Yazneg with his slingshot to not effect...Thorin pulls out his sword as he watches Natalya fight off more orcs]

Thorin: ''Hold your ground!

[Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock]

Gandalf: ''this way. you fools!

Thorin: ''Come on move! quickly all of you. Go, Go go...[to Natalya] ''Natalya

[Natalya turns her head a moment as she looks at Thorin and nods as she runs back towards them after she killed a Warg and it's rider...when Yazneg begins running after her]

Kili: ''Natalya RUN!

[Kili shoots a Orc and another as they watch as Natalya runs towards them with a bunch of Orcs riding on her trail]

Thorin: ''Kili! Natalya Run!

[Yazneg's Warg is snapping at Natalya's head as she runs and then she flips overhead and lands on top of the Warg to try to stab the Orc only to get a Dagger in her shoulder making her grunt...but she kills the Warg bringing them down and she rolls away from them...as Kili helps her up...Thorin runs over helps both of them Jump into the crack last. Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the Fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. the Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. one of the Orcs shot by an Arrow. falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines it's make]

Thorin: ''Elves.''

[There is a pathway at the end of the cave leading away]

Dwalin: 'I cannot see where the pathway leads. do we follow it or no?

Bofur: ''Follow it, of course

Gandalf: ''I think that would b wise.

[Gandalf walks over to Natalya as she leans against a wall in the cave holding her shoulder...he looks at it seeing her in pain...]

Gandalf: ''Little Warrior...you've been hurt...why did you do that?

Natalya: ''We were surrounded and I didn't know where you were and so I had an idea to take some of them out give us some time...

Gandalf: ''Well..we will soon have shelter and you will get special care soon...

[The company begins following the path. it is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. at times, the dwarves have difficulty going through. the Pathway eventually opens into an open area; there is a valley below and in that Valley is the city of Rivendell]

Gandalf:'' The Valley Of Imraldis. in the common Tongue. its known by another name.

Bilbo: ''Rivendell.

Gandalf: ''Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.

Thorin: ''This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our Enemy.

Gandalf: ''You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. the only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself...and more then that Our Little Natalya is injured...

Thorin: ''Yes of course but you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? they will try to stop us.''

Gandalf: ''of course they will. but we have questions that need to be answered. if we are to be successful. this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. which is why you will leave the talking to me.

[The company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. a few Elves are seen strolling about. Bilbo and Natalya gazes in awe at the beauty of the place. the dwarves look uneasy.]

[A Dark hair elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them]

Lindir: ''Mithrandir.''

Gandalf: ''Ah, Lindir!

[As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other. the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin]

Thorin: 'stay sharp...

[Natalya is holding her shoulder as she looks around at the beauty of Rivendell and felt peace in her heart even though she was suddenly feeling sick all over from the wound in her shoulder that hurts...]

Lindir: Lastannem i athrannedh i vruinen. [ We heard you had crossed into the Valley]

Gandalf: ''I must speak with Lord Elrond.

Lindir: ''My lord Elrond is not here.

Gandalf: ''Not here? where is he?

[Suddenly the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. the Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.]

Thorin: ifridi bekar [ Ready weapons] Hold ranks!

[The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually they stop and one Elf. Elrond, separates himself from the others]

Elrond: ''Gandalf.

[Gandalf bows gracefully]

Gandalf: ''Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh? [ My friend! where have you been?]

Elrond: farannem' lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim lant Vedui. [ We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. we slew a number near the Hidden Pass.]

[Elrond dismounts from his horse then he and Gandalf hug]

Elrond: ''Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. something. or someone has drawn them near.

[He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone. then hands it to Lindir]

Gandalf: 'Ah. that may have been us.''

[Thorin steps forward. and Elrond looks upon him with recognition]

Elrond: ''Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.

Thorin: ''I do not believe we have met.

Elrond: ''You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.

Thorin: ''Indeed he made no mention of you.

[Ignoring this insult. Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish[ Sindarin] the dwarves don't understand what he is saying.]

Elrond: Nartho i noer, toltho i virvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. [Light the fires, bring forth the wine. we must feed our guests.]

Gloin: ''What is he saying? does he offer us insult?

[The dwarves grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks exasperatedly]

Gandalf: ''No, Master Gloin, he's offereing you food.

[The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves]

Gloin: ''Ah well, in that case lead on.

[Lord Elrond looks past them as they were lead away by Lindir and he turns to Gandalf as he walks over to Natayla as she was quite the whole time]

Elrond: ''You are of my Kind Welcome to Rivendell...

Gandalf: ''Lord Elrond I would like you to meet Natalya she has traveled from a long way from the future to be apart of Middle Earth...and the Propecery

Elrond:[he looks at Gandalf in a serious look then turns towards Natalya] ''Ah...the Propercery of a young girl who will become the Warrior and Princess of Light...we have much to talk about young one...

[Natalya nods a little as she sags against Gandalf and then falls unconscious on the ground...Gandalf and Elrond concerned catches her]

Elrond: ''what happened to her?

Gandalf: ''the Orcs and their Wargs..she tried to give us a chance to get away by using her magic and was wounded by an Orc blade...it may be poison in the shoulder...

Elrond: ''We must get her to the healing wing.

[A Elf comes over and picks Natalya in his arms and then follows Elrond into the Healing Wing and places her on a bed and they begin to work on her shoulder]


	9. Healing And Rest

**Healing And Rest**

[ Bedroom In Rivendell]

[Natalya wakes up to the sun shining in her face and the wind was blowing and she can hear water falls in the distance then she slowly opens her eyes feeling like she was wide awake for the first time since she entered this world and then looks over to see Gandalf sitting down in a chair smoking his pipe...he sees her awake and smiles gently]

Natalya: ''Umm...what happpened to me I feel like I've been sleep forever?

Gandalf: ''It's been two days since you've fainted from the Poison in your shoulder...you were lucky we were in Rivendell or you would have been dead but thanks to Lord Elrond you will mend well...you really do have some strength in you My dear Natalya.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry you must have been tired of waiting on me to wake up...

Gandalf: ''No..No my dear girl we needed all the rest we can get from all the traveling we've done since the Trolls...nobody is mad that you were injured...

[Thorin and the Dwarves entered the Room seeing her awake]

Dwalin: ''you kinda had us worried there little Warrior...

Thorin: ''Don't ever do that again...we can't afford to lose such a fighter as you even if you were looking after us don't take such risks again...it's getting dangerous everyday.

Natalya: ''I know and I will make sure that I take precautions from now on...I can't tell you that it won't happen again because of what lies ahead for all of us.

Balin: ''true she does have a point many more fights lie ahead of us and we must take the rest we need and stock up on weapons and supplies...

Thorin: ''we will stay two more days then we will leave...we must make for the mountain as soon as you are well...it's great to have you awake seeing you unconscious is what I don't ever want to see again.

Natalya: ''I promise to be more careful.

[Thorin leaves with the Dwarves as Gandalf walks towards the door and lets Lord Elrond enter the room]

Elrond: ''Welcome to Rivendell Lady Natalya...

[Natalya nods at him]

Natalya: ''thank you for saving me Lord Elrond...

Elrond: ''Your welcome...we will have dinner soon and then we can talk about what Gandalf was talking about of the Propercy about you.

Natalya: ''Okay...

Elrond: ''I will have someone to begin a bath for you then have clothes provided then you can join us.

[Natalya nods as he and Gandalf leave...and it was a moment later when a girl comes in that had brown hair, green eyes and she was an Elf as well and she was carrying a bundle of clothes]

Rin: ''Lord Elrond wanted me to make you a bath and here are your new clothes...

[Natalya slowly gets out of bed to follow after the Elf maid into the bathroom seeing a big bathtub that can fit two people and she sighs in contentment when she finally sits in the Steaming hot bath wincing as the hot water stings her wound]

Rin: ''careful...I've never seen an Elf with your color hair and eyes before...you are a real beauty Lady Natalya...

Natalya;[blushes] ''thanks...

Rin: ''Sorry to make you feel embarrased...but it's the truth...anyway I better give you some privacy.

[Rin steps out of the room to let Natalya take her bath...and she dips her long hair into the water and begins to wash it with the lavender Shampoo that was sitting on a wooden table and then begins to wash her body with the soap finally feeling clean ever since she came to this world...and when she finishes she gets out and dries off with a long towel then goes into the bedroom to put on her Light blue dress and the blue slippers she was drying out her hair when Rin returns]

Rin: ''the Blue dress suits you my lady...I'm Rin and will be your Maid while you are here..

Natalya: ''thank you Rin...can you show me to where the Dinner will be?

Rin: ''sure that is one of my duties...

[Natalya brushes her long hair with a brush and uses her hand to dry her hair completely like a blow dryer took care of it...and she follows Rin out of the room]

[Outside Dinner Room]

[The Dwarves are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. however, they are not very appreciative of the Elves vegetables]

Dori: ''Try it. just a mouthful.

Ori: ''I don't like green food.

[Dwalin looks through a bowl of greens.]

Dwalin: ''where's the meat?

[Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at in disgust.]

Ori: ''Have they got any chips.?

[Natalya comes over to them after Rin leaves]

Natalya: 'Oh come on you guys there's no need to be rude...the Elves has given us a place to stay and food in our stomachs we are going to need all the strength we can get so please eat while you can.

Gandalf: ''Natalya is right now stop being rude...

[Elrond and Gandalf walk through the halls of Rivendell]

Gandalf: ''Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner.

Elrond: ''Well. you never are.''

[They both laugh. and they arrive at the courtyard where the dwarves are eating. an Elf maiden plays a flute. Oin, not liking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet. and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music.]

[Still at the Feast. Elrond examines the swords Gandalf, Natalya and Thorin found in the trolls hoard. he looks at Orcrist first]

Elrond: ''This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. a famous blade, Forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.

[He hands Orcrist back to Thorin who accepts with a nod. Elrond then Examines Glamdring]

Elrond: ''and this is Glamdring, the Foe hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. these swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First age...

[Elrond then looks over at Natalya who was listening to him as he takes the staff and sword she found in the cave and was awe into how she came upon it like it appeared to her]

Elrond: ''This Sword once belong to the Elven King Gil-gland he once weilded it and had it with him in battle in the Second age...it's called Phoniex...and the Staff is part of your destiny for you and for good reason...Princess Of Elves.

Natalya: ''Princess Of Elves...I don't understand?

Gandalf: ''I've meaning to talk to you about it when we met but I thought it would be better if you heard it from Lord Elrond...he can tell you better then me..

Elrond: ''Long before King Gil-hade died he was King Of Elves and his kingdom of Lindor and that he only managed to have one child and during an Orc raid it was thought that the child was killed in battle but turns out...they were wrong...you was sent back to the Future for your safety for the Darkness wasn't after your father but you because of the magic that you carry you are an Elf Sorceress and Princess of that line but because of the King's death the Kingdom was destroyed long ago...

Thorin: ''so that would make her the Only Princess of that line...

Gandalf: ''Yes it's true that line is forever broken because the Kingdom is gone...

Natalya: ''Okay so you are saying I was born here?

Elrond: ''Yes my dear and because of that you can't go back home...Your destiny is here in Middle Earth among your kin...

Natalya: ''Wow I had no idea it kinda makes sense why I've always been different from humans back in my time and why I never fit in...but who was my mother do you know?

Gandalf: ''Your Mother was an Elf just like you and with magic abilities of her own...Healing was one of her special talents...you get that from her I think...her name was Fairline she was killed during the Orc raid after you disappeared.

Natalya: ''I thought so...well At least I know where I am from.

Elrond: ''How did you come by these weapons?

Gandalf: 'we found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs

Elrond: ''and what were you doing on the Great East Road?

[No one answers. Thorin looks Perturbed]


	10. White Council

**White Council**

[It is night, Gandalf, Elrond, Natalya, Balin, and Bilbo are standing in a hall in Rivendell]

Thorin: ''Our business is no concern of Elves...

Gandalf: ''For goodness sake, Thorin show him the map.

Thorin: ''It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect as are its secrets.

Gandalf: ''Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. your pride will be your downfall. you stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. show it to Lord Elrond.

[Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds. with everyone looking at him he begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him]

Balin: ''Thorin, no!

[Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it]

Elrond: ''Erebor what is your interest in this map?

[Thorin is about to speak but Gandalf interrupts him]

Gandalf: ''it's mainly academic. as you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. you still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?

[Elrond walks a little bit away. looking at the map. as the moonlight hits the map. Elrond realizes something]

Elrond: ''Cirth ithil.

Gandalf: ''Moon runes. of course. an easy thing to miss.

Elrond: ''Well in this case. that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.

Thorin: ''can you read them?

[Elrond leads them all to an open area outside. on the side of a cliff with waterfalls all around. the moon is behind some clouds. they walk toward a large crystalline table.]

Elrond: 'these runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. it would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you. Thorin Oakenshield. the same moon shines upon us tonight.

[As they look up. the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.]

Elrond: ''Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks. and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.

Bilbo: ''Durin's Day.?

Gandalf: ''it is the start of the dwarves new year. when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.

Thorin: ''This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us.

Balin: ''we still have time.

Natalya: ''time? for what?

Balin: ''to find the entrance. we have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. then, and only then can the door be opened.

Elrond: ''So this is your purpose. to enter the Mountain.

Thorin: ''what of it?

Elrond: ''There are some who would not deem it wise.

[Thorin takes back the Map gruffly]

Gandalf: ''what do you mean?

Elrond: ''You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth.

[As Elrond walks away. Gandalf turns slowly thinking deeply]

[ WeatherTop]

[It is late at night. Wargs howl. Yazneg and his Warg Scouts and Wargs step into the ruin on Weathertop, where many other Wargs and Orcs are gathered. a Large white Warg growls at him. behind the White Warg is a tall, pale Orc, facing away. it is Azog.]

Yazneg: ''Khozdayin...Dorguz...Zuranimid. [The Dwarves Master...we lost them] ''Shugi golgai gelnakhanishim-[ Ambushed by Elvish filth. we were-]

Azog: ''Sha nargiz ob-hakhtil...[ I don't want Excuses...] Nargiz khobdi Rani Khozdil!'' [I want the head of the Dwarf King]

[Azog turns around and approaches Yazneg. his left arm which Thorin Oakenshield cut off long ago during the Battle of Azanulbizar. has been replaced with a metal arm and claw.]

Yazneg: ''Murganish dum...Turim hag shad. [ We were outnumbered...there was nothing we could do] Zorzor go-kairaz obguraniz [I barely escaped with my life.]

Azog: ''Ki go-kairag baganig [Far better you had paid for it.]

[Azog strokes Yazneg's head with his right hand, then grabs and lifts Yazneg by the Throat with his metal left hand. with a roar. Azog throws him against the pillars to the side. Wargs attack Yazneg. killing him and eating him. Yazneg's fellow rider quakes in fear at the sight. however. the White Warg and Azog are unfazed]

Azog: ''Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash zag. [The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough] Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud! [Send out word. there is a price on their heads]

[The rest of the Orc's leap on their Wargs. they all run off from Weathertop to do Azog's will]

[Rivendell]

[Natalya is sleeping in her bedroom when she was suddenly awaken by someone awaken her Gandalf and Elrond are standing over her regretting that they had to wake her]

Gandalf: ''Natalya we need you to wake up...there is things we must talk about and we have less time...

Elrond: ''and there are some things I need to give you...we will meet you outside as soon as you are dressed.

[She groans awake as she slowly gets out of bed and puts on her Dress and slippers then brushing her hair she walks outside where Gandalf and Elrond are waiting]

Natalya: ''what is it?

Elrond: ''there are things we must discuss with you and we will soon have company.

[Gandalf looks at Elrond in confusion but he and Natalya follow after him where they walk up a flight of stairs and into a pavilion]

Gandalf: 'With or without our help. these dwarves will march on the mountain they are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that's he's answerable to anyone. nor for that matter am I.

Elrond: ''it is not me you must answer to.

[Natalya and Gandalf looks and sees a tall, beautiful female Elf standing framed against the moonlight. she slowly turns around. it is Galadriel]

Gandalf: ''Lady Galadriel.''

Galadriel: ''Mithrandir. it has been a long time.

Gandalf: ''Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal u eichia i chiril Lorien. [ Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.]

[Galadriel smiles]

Gandalf: ''I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you.

[A Voice sounds out of the darkness]

Saruman: ''He didn't. I did.

[Gandalf turns and sees Saruman the White, he bows to him]

Gandalf: ''Saruman.

Saruman: ''You've been busy of late, my friend.

[Lady Galadriel looks over at Natalya seeing the Black long hair and Purple eyes and she slowly walks over to her...]

Galadriel: ''Natalya...so it's true the Princess is here after a long search.

Elrond: ''It didn't think she was the one until she entered Rivendell with Gandalf and the dwarfs.

Saruman: ''Who is this girl?

Elrond: ''She is the Late King Of Elves...Gil-had Only daughter...who was thought dead these many years...but now she has been found just in time for the Propercy.

Natalya: ''what Propercy?

Galadriel: ''there will come a time when you will become your destiny as a Warrior of Middle Earth but for now your destiny lies with the Dwarves and there Quest many things will shown to you soon.

[The White Council composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf are in the Pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sit at a table...Elrond, Natalya and Galadriel stand or walk about. Dawn is slowly breaking]

Saruman: ''Tell me, Gandalf did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?

Gandalf: ''Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right.

Galadriel: ''The dragon has long been on your mind.

Gandalf: ''This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. but if he should side with the Enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect.''

Saruman: ''What Enemy? Gandalf the Enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. he can never regain his full strength.

Elrond: ''Gandalf, for four hundred years. we have lived in peace. a hard-won watchful peace.

Gandalf: ''Are we? are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the Mountains. they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.

Elrond: ''Hardly a prelude to war.

[Natalya is listening to them as she silent tries to deny everything that they are saying that it wasn't true there is something in the earth that has been setting he on edge since she entered the world...]

Saruman: ''Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists.''

Galadriel: ''Let him speak.''

Gandalf: ''There is something at work beyond the Evil of Smaug. something far more powerful. we can remain blind. but it will not be ignoring us. that I can promise you. [he looks at Natalya who was silently listening] ''Even Our Natalya has felt it when she entered this world...she is sensitive to the Earth's Magic and she has felt the Darkness.

Saruman:[to Natalya] ''Is what he says true young lady?

Natalya: ''I can't deny that I've witness evil but since I've been with the Dwarves and Gandalf I've felt the darkness everywhere I've been so far...I sense that something is hiding among us unseen not ready for it's presence to be known.

Gandalf: ''A Sickness Lies over the Greenwood. the woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. and they say...

Saruman: ''Well, don't stop now. tell us about the Woodsmen say.

Gandalf: ''they speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a Sorcerer who can summon the dead.

Saruman: ''That's absurd. no such power exists in the world. this...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. a conjurer dabbling in black magic.

Gandalf: ''And so I thought too. but, Radagast has seen-

Saruman: ''Radagast? do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. he is a foolish fellow.

Gandalf: ''Well, he's odd. I grant you. he lives a solitary life.

Saruman: ''it's not that. it's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. they've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him. it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods...

[Saruman voices fades away as Galadriel focuses on Gandalf and speaks to him in his mind]

Galadriel [Telepathically] You carry something. it came to you from Radagast. he found it in Dol Guldur.

Gandalf:[telepathically] Yes.

Galadriel:[telepatically] Show me.

[Gandalf lifts Radagast's package. which he had in his lap. and places it on the table. it let's out a dull thud...Natalya lifts her head and looks at the package in alarm]

Elrond: ''What is that?

Galadriel: ''A Relic of Mordor.

[Elrond, who was reaching out to unwrap the Package, draws his hand back. Natalya does it for him and enwraps the package when she touches it getting a Shock and a vision...revealing the sword Radagast took from the Spirit in Dol Guldur...The White Council members look upon it in shock]

Elrond: ''A Morgul Blade.

Galadriel: ''Made for the Witch King of Angmar and buried with him. when Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them. in a tomb so dark it would never come to light.

Elrond: ''This is not Possible. a Powerful Spells lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened.

[Gandalf looks over at Natalya seeing she has stopped moving...she was in a vision he stands up and walks over to her placing a hand on her shoulder]

Gandalf: ''Natalya...

[In her mind she is seeing visions when a Shadow appears in her sight and then behind him a Huge Eye Wreath in flame was then shown...and then it flies towards her and she gasps when Galadriel takes her face in her hands and the vision ends]

Galadriel: ''Clear your mind don't let Darkness in...come back to the Light Natalya...

[Natalya gasps out of the visions and sees Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond and Saruman looking at her in concern and shock]

Natalya: ''what happened?

Gandalf: ''you were in a vision whatever happened after you touched the dagger?

Natalya: ''I saw the Shadow and behind it appeared what looked like an Eye glowing with flames behind it...then it shot towards me...he put his hand on the Dagger...

[Galadriel looks at Gandalf and Elrond then turns back to Natalya]

Galadriel: ''What you saw is of the Necromancer...he touched the Dagger...I fear that you have been touched by him without knowing it...[she was showing alot of concern and worry] ''I think we need to speak along my dear...

Elrond: ''there's nothing more we can ask of you here...go rest while you can and soon another Journey will begin.

[Natalya nods as Gandalf, Saruman, Elrond and Galadriel watch her leave then they return to talk]

Saruman: ''it seems there is more to this Natalya [to Elrond] are you sure this child is King Gil-hard.?

Elrond: ''She has his eyes...but she has more of her mother within her that is all I know of her...but the Future of her is written that she will be a Warrior and Princess of our realm...but she will be hunted by Darkness everywhere she goes.

Gandalf: ''I was afraid of that...once we brought her here that Evil would discover her and tried to harm her for the Magic she wields...

Galadriel: ''Once everything is settled we will be able to train and teach Natalya everything she needs so that she will be ready to go into the battle that lies ahead.

Saruman: ''what proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?

Gandalf: ''I have none.''

Saruman: ''Because there is none. let us examine what we know. a Single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. a dagger from a bygone age has been found. and a Human sorcerer. who calls himself the Necromancer. has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. it's not so very much after all. the question of this dwarvish company, however troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. if they'd come to me. I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes...

[Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel again focuses on Gandalf. she speaks to him telepathically]

Galadriel:[telepathically] they are leaving.

Gandalf:[telepathically] yes.

Galadriel:[telepatically] You knew.

[Gandalf nods. Galadriel smiles slightly. a step is heard. and they all turn around. Lindir come up and bows]

Lindir: ''My Lord Elrond. the dwarves. they've gone.


	11. Road Goes On

**Road Goes On**

[Rivendell]

[After entering her room Natalya is grabbing her stuff and packing them when Lord Elrond enters the room with Lindir]

Elrond: ''There you are Natalya...it's glad that I caught you before you left...I thought you would need traveling clothes and a set of bow and Arrows on your journey...

Lindir: ''We'v managed to have the Clothes and the Bow made for you when you were ill so I hope they will give you good fortune.

[Natalya takes the criver of arrows and the Black wooded bow]

Natalya: ''Oh thank you both very much I will put them to use...

Elrond: ''It has been an Honor meeting you at last...Little Warrior...anyway I want you to know that you are welcome to Rivendell feel free to come back as soon as the Journey is over.

Natalya: ''I will...

Elrond: ''Let's give Natalya Privacy Lindir then we will say goodby once more.

[Elrond and Lindir leaves the room as Natalya takes the clothes that was given her and looks them over to see black leggings, a silk blue Traveling Shirt and there was Black boots to go with it the sleeves were long sleeves to her wrists and she stripes the sword belt around her waist placing her sword there and daggers in her boots...she places the satchel of Arrows on her back and looks at the bow...it was of a dark wood with silver and blue leafs on it the arrows had Silver and blue feathers...she sighs in wonder as she grabs her back pack full of the things she needs and begins to leave out of the room looking back behind her wondering if she will return there as she see's Elrond and Lindir at the gates]

Elrond: ''Safe Journey Natalya may the Valor be with you...

Natalya: ''thank you for your Hospitaltly...Lord Elrond...

[Saying goodbye once more Natalya then begins to run in the direction that Thorin and his company has left it will be a while before she will catch up]

[The Dwarves are hiking along the path away from Rivendell..]

Thorin: ''be on your guard. we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on.

Balin: ''Aye.

[Bilbo turns around and looks back at Rivendell Longingly]

Thorin: ''Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up.

[The Dwarves and Bilbo begin walking when they hear footsteps running up the path behind them they turn around in alarm]

Dwalin: ''Someone is coming?

[They relax when they see Natalya running up to them ]

Natalya: ''I'm sorry that I'm late getting here...Gandalf and Elrond needed to speak to me.

Bilbo: ''We thought you may have stayed behind...

Natalya: ''No...I made a promise to you all and I won't give it up until we reach Erebor.

Thorin: '' Nicely said...and you are well and fit to travel with again so let's move on

[Natalya walks with Kili and Fili who waits for her]

Kili: ''we thought we never see you again...

Fili: ''After you were injured and you fought for us.

Natalya: ''My fight is with you guys...so we fight together.

Fili: ''Welcome back Princess Natalya...

[She smiles as she continues with the Dwarves on their Journey]


	12. Misty Mountains

**Misty Mountains**

[Misty Mountains]

[The Dwarves, Natalya and Bilbo are hiking through the wilderness of Middle Earth, over ranges, mountains and plains. they are crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail is narrow and dangerous with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. there is a fierce storm in the air, with lighting and rain all around]

Thorin: ''Hold on!

[As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm Dwalin manages to pull him back in time]

Thorin: ''We must find Shelter!

Dwalin: Watch out!

[The Dwarves and Natalya looks up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air. it hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them, as they press themselves against the mountain]

Balin: ''This is No thunderstorm. it's a thunder battle! Look!

[A Stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain]

Bofur: ''Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!''

Thorin: ''take cover; You'll fall!

Kili: ''what's happening?

[Giant#1 throws the boulder far in the air another stone Giant#2 appears from behind the company, and it is hit in the head. the Dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on. and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give away from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. the ground between some of the company members splits; part of the group is on one side and part on the other]

Fili: ''Kili! Grab my hand! Ki...

[As two Stone Giants fight with their fists; the dwarves hold on tight as they are flung around. One of groups manages to jump to a different spot. a Third Giant appears, and throws a boulder at the head of one of the two. that one falls over as the first group watches, it appears to them that the other group of the Company has been smashed to bits. the hurt stone Giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm.]

Thorin: ''No! No! Kili!

[The group rushes to the Spot where the others appeared to have be crushed but they are safe.]

Balin: ''we're all right! we're alive!

Bofur: ''where's Bilbo? where's the Hobbit?

Ori: ''there!

Dwalin: ''Get him!

[Bilbo is seen hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm. but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. Natalya desperate to save him she swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boosts him up. where the others pull him to safety...Thorin tries to lift Natalya back up too. but Thorin loses his grip and Natalya begins to fall too; however Dwalin with much effort. is able to pull him back up]

Dwalin: ''I thought we'd lost our burglar.

Thorin: ''he's been lost ever since he left home. he should never have come. he has no place amongst us. Dwalin!

[They go off and finds a cave as Natalya see's the look of sadness on Bilbo's face]

Natalya: ''Don't listen to Thorin Bilbo...we all have our moments that we must face on this Quest so don't worry about what he said.

Bilbo: ''But you have risked your life twice for me and what can I do on this quest but get into trouble...he's right Natalya I don't belong here.

[Natalya gets down on her knees before him taking his chin in her hand]

Natalya: ''Bilbo even the smallest person can change the course of the Future Thorin has no right to tell you that you don't belong any where we all must take our place in the world and that is what you are doing finding a purpose...remember Bilbo you aren't the only one who feels lost sometimes okay?

Bilbo: ''Ok...thanks Natalya.

Dwalin: ''it looks safe enough.''

Thorin: ''Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.''

[Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.]

Dwalin: ''there's nothing here.'

[Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands]

Gloin: ''Right then! let's get a fire started.''

Thorin: ''No, no fires, not in this place. get some sleep. we start at first light.

Balin: ''we were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. that was the plan.

Thorin: ''Plans change. Bofur take the first watch.

[Outside in the valleys before the Misty Mountains. the White Warg sniffs the ground. Azog is on its back. he speaks in the black speech. ]

Azog: [The scent is fresh! they have taken the mountain pass.]

[He and the rest of the Warg Scouts race off after the dwarves]

[The Caves]

[The company is resting in the cave. all the dwarves are asleep. Natalya is sitting at the entrance of the caves keeping a ear out as Bilbo only pretending to be asleep. stealthily opens his eyes and looks around. seeing that no one is watching. he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things...Grabbing his walking stick. he starts to leave the cave. tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves]

[Bofur who is standing watch. see's Bilbo trying to leave. he jumps up and tries to stop him. they whisper so as not to wake the others]

Bofur: ''where do you think you're going?

Bilbo: ''back to Rivendell.''

Bofur: ''No, no. you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. you're one of us.

Bilbo: ''I'm not though am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.''

[Thorin who is awake. stares thoughtful at the wall as he listens]

Bofur: ''You're homesick. I understand.

Bilbo: ''No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do.-you're dwarves. you used to-to this life, to living on the road. never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.

[Bofur looks offended. and Bilbo is repentant]

Bilbo: ''I am sorry, I didn't...

[Thorin listens on]

Bofur: ''No, you're right. we don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.

[Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo's soon turns and begins to walk away]

Natalya: ''Shh...there is something wrong..

[She walks further in the cave as she senses something and begins to hear strange machinery noises and sees a crack form in the sand on the floor of the cave.]

Natalya: ''Wake up. Wake up Now!

[Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards; the floor is really a giant trap door. the Entire company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. as they struggle to get up. a Horde of goblins attacks them. takes away their weapons...and drags them all away. as the Dwarves are led away kicking and screaming...Some Goblins were touching Natalya and pulling her by her hair and then she was pulled along with them Bilbo somehow gets missed by the Goblins not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder sees this happen. Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness. Bilbo draws his sword, which is glowing blue, and slowly follows the Goblins. suddenly one Goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. after a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive, the Goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform and fall through Darkness]

[Meanwhile the Goblin horde brings the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. the Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. he is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin, the Dwarves weapons and Natalya weapons are piled together. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several goblins and approaches the Company]

Great Goblin: ''who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?

Grinnah: ''Dwarves, your Malevolence and an Elf.

Great Goblin: ''Dwarves and one Elf.?

Great Goblin: ''Well don't just stand there; search them. Every crack every crevice

[The Goblins search the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot]

Great Goblin:[he looks towards Natalya who was being held by other Goblins] ''Hmm she is the Elf bring her here to me...

[Natalya grunts as the Goblins take a hold of both her arms and leads her over to the Goblin King and cringes as he takes her face in his hands and caresses it]

Great Goblin: ''what a beautiful little Elf...what a prize this would make for me...What are you doing in these parts? Speak!

[None of the dwarves speak and neither does Natalya as she glares at him]

Great Goblin: ''Well then if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! bring out the bone breaker! Start with the Youngest...

[The Goblin King points to Ori and Natalya but Thorin steps forward]

Thorin: ''wait.''

Great Goblin: ''Well, well, well. look who it is. Thorin Son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.

[The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin.]

Great Goblin: ''Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain and you're not a King. which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. an Old enemy of yours. a Pale Orc astride a White Warg.''

[Thorin looks up in Surprise and disbelief]

Thorin: Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was Slain in battle long ago.

Great Goblin: ''So you think his defiling days are done do you?

[The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate]

Great Goblin: ''Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize.

[The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness]


	13. Escape From The Goblins

Escape From The Goblins

[Still in the Throne Room of the Great Goblin. dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin; meanwhile...the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily]

Great Goblin: ''Bones will be shattered. necks will be wrung! you'll be beaten and battered. from racks you'll be hung. you will lie down here and never be found. down in the deep of Goblin town...[to Natalya] ''as for you Lady Elf will be my slave to do with as I see fit...

[Natalya shakes her head in disgust as he leans into her face from where the Goblins has kept her standing with a couple goblins holding her and the Great Goblin licks her...]

[Grinnah one of the Goblins is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. he picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist. and slides it a few inches out of its Sheath. Recognizing the sword. he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. it lands in view of all the goblins. recognizing it, the Goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne. trampling many goblins on his way...he speaks loudly. pointing at the sword]

Great Goblin: ''I know that sword! it is the Goblin Cleaver. the Biter the blade that sliced a thousand necks...

[As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

Goblin King: ''Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! cut off his head...[to Natalya] ''Her make her suffer...

Natalya: ''NO..

[Goblins came over and was dragging her over to the Great Goblin and they give him a whip and they throw her on her stomach uncovering her back...she struggles against them and looking at the dwarves for help...but they too were out numbered]

Natalya: ''Let me go...

Great Goblin: ''You are my property Elf...now you will be my slave...

[He brings down the Whip onto her back making her cry out in pain...Thorin furious he begins to yell out]

Thorin: ''Leave her alone...you bastards..

[Natalya has never felt so much heat on her back as the Goblin King kept slashing at her back like 30 times before he stopped...tears came down her face but she didn't cry out anymore as the Goblins pulled her to her feet]

Great Goblin: ''Now bring her over here.

[She groans as they pulled her over to the Goblin King and he grabs her face in his hand smiling]

Great Goblin: ''Now what do you say Little Elf to your master...

Natalya:[she stares at him coldly] ''Go to Hell you ugly Monster.

[The Great Goblin grew furious and slaps her away onto the floor when there is a Massive explosion of bright light. the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area; flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. when the Force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up...it is Gandalf holding his staff and his sword Glamdring. light slowly returns to the area as the Goblins and the Dwarves slowly look up. recovering from the shock...they all stare at Gandalf]

Gandalf: ''Take up arms. Fight. Fight!

[The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins...Kili and Fili run over to Natalya who was getting up slowly because of the pain in her back and they kill the Goblins near her as Fili gives her sword and Staff to her as she grabs her bow and arrows]

Kili: ''Are you alright my lady?

Natalya: ''I will be able to fight...[she looks behind Kili and kills the Goblin that leaped at him in the throat] ''We don't have time to talk...come on Fight.

Fili: ''Right...

[The Great Goblin still lying on the ground. sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.]

Great Goblin: ''He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater bright as daylight!

[Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other, they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting lands on the floor. the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace]

Thorin: ''Nori!

[Thorin jumps forward and deflects and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. the rest of the Dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf continue to fight.]

Gandalf: ''Follow me. quick! run!

[Cutting down the goblins around them. the dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.]

[Gandalf and the others are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of Goblins running after them.

Gandalf: ''Quickly!

Natalya: ''Faster!

[Dwalin sees several goblins running at them in the front.]

Dwalin: ''Post!''

[He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.]

Dwalin: ''Charge.!

[He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside Goblins. The rest of the company do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path. blocking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the company also fight the Goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles...Natalya is using her staff making some moves with them to take out a couple of the Goblins in her way...Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves]

Thorin: ''cut the ropes!

[Thorin and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place. the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. as Kili fight several Goblins start shooting arrows at him. he deflects some arrows with his sword. he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the Goblins it has trapped in front of them. as they approach a missing area of the path the goblins fall down into the darkness, the ladder however acts as a bridge for the Dwarves and Natalya to cross to the rest of the path. as soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.]

Gandalf: ''Quickly!

[The dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. they slice some ropes and pathway swings away from the rest of the path; approaching a different path.]

Thorin: ''Jump!

[Several of the dwarves manage to jump to the other path; however before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started and several Goblins leap on. as the path swings back again. the rest of the dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. Natalya, the dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff. causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the company squashing all the goblins in their way. soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. as they try to cross it. the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the company. as the company pauses hundres of Goblins approach them from all sides.]

Great Goblin: ''You thought you could escape me?

[The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall]

Great Goblin: ''what are you going to do now, wizard?

[Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Goblin Goblin in the eye with his staff. the Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain]

Great Goblin: ''Ow, Ow, Ow!

[Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly. the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.]

Great Goblin: ''that'll do it.''

[Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead]

[His weight causes the Bridge to start shaking. suddenly the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. the Bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; breaking apart and burying the dwarves and Natalya in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves who are still stuck in the wreckage]

Bofur: ''well. that could have been worse.

[Natalya was feeling pain on her back from the whip wounds and felt blood dripping as well suddenly the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage. squashing the dwarves further...She screams in pain when the pressure pushed on her back...]

Dwalin: ''You've got to be joking!

Bofur:[to Natalya] ''Natalya...we need to get her out of here...she is still wounded from earlier...

Gandalf: ''Wounded what do you mean?

[As the dwarves Help Natalya from the Rubble. Kili looks up and sees Thousands of goblins running at them.]

Kili: ''Gandalf!

Dwalin: ''there's too many! we can't fight them and Natalya is wounded...

Gandalf: ''We will have to help her later but for now the only thing that will save us is daylight! come on! here on your feet.

[The dwarves get up quickly helping each other out of the rubble as Kili and Fili help Natalya run and they follow Gandalf]

[They finally reach the exit of the cave and see daylight which put relief in everyone's faces as they finally made it out of the Mountain..]


	14. Flying Away From Azog

**Azog The Deflier**

[After escaping the mountain Gandalf pauses to count how many Dwarves are with him as well as Natalya...Kili and Fili managed to sit Natalya down on a rock seeing her pale and in pain...]

Gandalf: ''Natalya my dear are you alright?

Natalya: ''Just some whip marks on my back from the Goblin King...it was healing until I reopened it again...

[Gandalf lifts up her shirt in the back to see long welts on the back bleeding and really painful looking]

Gandalf: ''I'm so sorry child maybe when we get a chance we will find a healer...Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...Natalya that's thirteen...and Bombur- that makes fourteen...where's Bilbo? where is our Hobbit? where is our Hobbit?

Dwalin: ''Curse the halfling! now he's lost?

Gloin: ''I thought he was with Dori!

Dori: ''Don't blame me!

Gandalf: ''Well, where did you last see him?

Nori: ''I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.''

Gandalf: ''what happened exactly? tell me!

[Bilbo invisible, has caught up to the rest of the group. he hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks]

Thorin: ''I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! he's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! we will not be seeing our Hobbit again. he is long gone.

[Bilbo still invisible hears everything Thorin said. he leans on the tree as he ponders what he just heard. the dwarves look at each other.]

Bilbo: ''No, he isn't.

[Bilbo steps out from behind the tree, no longer invisible. the dwarves look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks]

Gandalf: ''Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!

[Bilbo strides forward into the group. he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder]

Kili: ''Bilbo, we'd given you up!

Natalya: ''How on earth did you get past the Goblins?

Dwalin: ''How, indeed.

[There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. in the end. he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips...Natalya is the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the ring into his waistcoat pocket. Gandalf looks a bit perturbed as well]

Gandalf: ''well, what does it matter? he's back!

Thorin: ''it matters! I want to know why did you come back?

Bilbo: ''Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have, and you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair. and my garden. see, that's where I belong. that's home. and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. a home. it was taken from you. but I will help you take it back if I can.

[After Bilbo speaks. there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much-for the better]

[Azog and his Warg Riders get to the top of the mountain.]

Azog:[Run them down! tear them to pieces!]

[He swings his mace forward, and several of his Wargs [without riders] leap forward and race down the mountain after the company, howling. hearing the howling. the company members realize they are in danger.]

Thorin: 'Out of the frying pan...

Gandalf: ''and into the fire! Run! Run!

[they all start running down the mountain as fast as they can. the Wargs follow them rapidly. it becomes nighttime. soon the foremost Wargs catches up to the group and leaps at Bilbo...Bilbo ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head...when Natalya slams her Staff into it's head stunning it before it rounds on her...she then attacks the Warg in the stomach when it leaped at them...she killed it Bilbo looks on in Surprise. a few more Wargs catch up to the fleeing dwarves, but they are quickly dispatched. the company reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they are trapped there, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.]

Gandalf: ''Up into the trees, all of you! come on, Bilbo, Natalya climb!

[Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch. using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well...Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head...but it is stuck firmly. he continues to pull.]

Thorin: ''they're coming!

[Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree. Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur and the rest Climb up trees too. the main body of Wargs and Warg riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg. he looks up to see several more Wargs...He yelps in surprise when Natalya grabs him around the waist and begins to climb a tree going higher and higher...Gandalf reaches out with his staf and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face...He whispers to it. he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. the Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back. approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock]

Thorin: ''Azog?

[As the White Warg growls. Azog strokes it and talks ominously.]

Azog: Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? [Do you smell it? the scent of Fear] Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob [I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain.]

[Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father]

Thorin: ''it cannot be.

[Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders]

Azog: Kod, Toragid biriz [That one is mine.] Worori-da [Kill the others]

[At his command. the Wargs leap forward and try to climp the trees. they jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunk and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. the trees shake violently at the assault...and the dwarves struggle to hold on]

Azog: ''Sho gad adol! [Drink their blood]

[With the Weight of the Wargs climbing it. the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff which Bilbo and several other dwarves and Natalya are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins to leaning wildly. as more Wargs grab onto it. the tree tips over and lands on the next tree, the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the Falling tree to the next. however this tree as well tips over. like Dominoes. all the trees begin falling over. All the dwarves, Natalya, Bilbo and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree on the very edge of the cliff...this tree doesn't fall over...Azog Laughs looking around in Desperation...Natalya begins to form a giant Fire ball in her hands...The Dwarves are looking on in shock and awe as it reaches a round huge circle and she throws it down amid the Wargs. who retreat in fear of the fire...Gandalf smiles in pride at Natalya he begins to do the same taking Pinecones and making them for the rest of the Dwarves]

Gandalf: ''Fili!

[Filie catches the pinecones. Bilbo and the dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire...as Natalya uses her hands to make the Fire go higher to make a barrier around the tree all the area of the tree gets set on fire forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. at least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight...Azog roars in anger and Frustration as the Dwarves cheer. suddenly their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff. but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the Cliff...Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far below. the Dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around...Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls. but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.]

Ori: ''Aahh! Oh! Oh no!

Dori: ''Mister Gandalf!

[Because of the extra weight...Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls. but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.]

Dori: ''Hold on. Ori!

[Natalya looks down at them desperately as she takes away her hands and concentrates on helping Dori and Ori get back onto the tree safetly...Dori is looking at Gandalf in surprise and wonders if he's doing it when he and Ori find themself back on the tree safe...Gandalf looks at Natalya seeing the strain and exhaustion on her face after using so much magic to protect them]

Gandalf: ''Well done little Warrior...

Dori: ''Thank you Lady Natalya...you really are an Angel...

Natalya; ''you are both safe now that is all that matters...

[Azog growls, Thorin clinging to the tree. looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn. and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree look on. Thorin runs through the burning around at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw. smashing Thorin to the ground. the other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. as Thorin gets back on his feet. Panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around. they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact]

Balin: ''Nooo!

[Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain...Dwalin tries to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break. swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.]

Dwalin: ''Thorin! Nooo!

[As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth...Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword Roaring. the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand...He is almost unconscious]

Azog: ''Biriz torag khobdudol. [Bring me the Dwarf's head]

[One of Azogs Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo seeing this pull out his own Sword, which glows blue. the Orc approaches Throin and places its sword against his neck ; raising the sword, the rider prepares to Decapitate Thorin, as he swings his sword down. Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. As they fight. Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc. as Azog growls in anger. Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body...Bilbo stands in front of the unconscious Thorin and protects his body...He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the black speech to his orcs]

Azog:[Kill him]

[A Couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Suddenly Fili, Kili and Dwalin who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them. in the confusion. Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg. the White War hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying. however. as the fighting around continues. Azog and his White Warg approach Bilbo to kill him...Natalya flashes the Orcs with lighting sending them flying away from Bilbo as Fili, Kili and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs and Bilbo is at Azog's mercy. Suddenly the moth returns to Gandalf...Dori slipes off the tree with Ori and they fall toward the ground far below...an Eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back. they yell in fear as they are carried swiftly away...several more Eagles appear and join the fray. some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. others knock down trees, which crushes the Wargs. one Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog growls in Frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. as Thorin is lifted off the ground. his Oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; The Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bilbo and snatches him off the ground. it then throws Bilbo and screams as he falls toward the ground. only to land on the back of another Eagle. the rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away...Natalya is left alone on the ground when an Eagle grabbed her by her shoulder and fly away when only Gandalf is left in the tree...the roots give away and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff...Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle...As the Eagles fly away with all the company...Azog and the Few Warg Riders left growl in anger and Frustration.]

[The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons. the others worry about him]

Fili: ''Thorin!''

[The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. it is the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area of the Carrock. another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.]

Gandalf: 'Thorin! Thorin!

[Thorin is not responding. Bilbo runs up. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.]

Thorin; ''The Halfling?

Gandalf: 'it's all right. Bilbo is here. he's quite safe.''

[By now the other Dwarves and Natalya have all been landed on the Carrock and they surrounded the Wounded Thorin. Dwalin and KIli help Thorin up. however, once he's up. he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo]

Thorin: ''You! what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! did I not say that you would be a burden? that you would not survive in the wild. and that you had no place amongst us?

[Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and Frightened]

Thorin: '' I've never been so wrong in all my life!

[Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other Dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back Gandalf and Natalya smiles. Bilbo looking quite surprised. hugs Thorin back]

Thorin: ''I am sorry I doubted you.

Bilbo: ''No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.

[As everyone chuckles. the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something. he strides forward. and the others follow their gaze]

Bilbo: ''Is that what I think it is?

[In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.]

Gandalf: ''Erebor-the Lonely Mountain. the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.

Thorin: ''Our home.

[A Bird cheeps and flies by.]

Oin:''A Raven! the birds are returning to the mountain.''

[More birdsong is heard]

Gandalf: ''that, my dear Oin, is a thrush.

Thorin: ''but we'll take it as a sign a good omen.

Bilbo: ''You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us.

[The company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them]

[Writer's Words]

[I hope everyone liked the first part of my story soon I will start the next Chapters...and there is when Natalya will meet Beorn...the Mirkwood Elves...and their Prince Legolas]


	15. Journey Continues On

**Journey Continues On**

[ Somewhere In Middle Earth]

[After finally getting away from the Vile Azog and his Warg Scouts...they finally made half way to where they needed to be knowing that they were almost there to the lonely Mountain had them at a good place or so they thought as Bilbo peeks over some rocks on a high ledge and watches Azog and His Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away. occasionally stopping to smell the air in their pursuit of the company. not finding anything, they continue on their way...Suddenly Bilbo hears a snarl from the side and ducks behind the rocks. He peeks out and sees a Large Bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks snarling softly. Bilbo sneaks away.]

[Bilbo has made his way down the rocks to where Natalya, the Dwarves and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report.]

Dwalin: ''How close is the pack?

Bilbo: ''too close, a couple of leagues, no more. but that is not the worst of it.

Dwalin: ''Have the Wargs picked up our scent?

Bilbo: 'Not yet, but they will, we have another problem.

Gandalf: did they see you? they saw you!

Bilbo: ''No, that's not it.

[Gandalf smiles and turns to the Dwarves]

Gandalf: ''what did I tell you? quiet as a mouse. Excellent Burglar material.

[Natalya looking at Bilbo seeing the Frustration of not being heard on his face she walks over to him putting a hand on his shoulder]

Natalya: ''Hey...Bilbo is trying to tell us something will you all listen.?

Gandalf: ''Of course...what is it Bilbo?

Bilbo: ''I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.''

[The dwarves look worried]

Gandalf: 'what form did it take? like a bear?

Bilbo: 'Ye...

[Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf]

Bilbo: 'y-yes. but bigger much bigger.

Bofur[to Gandalf] You knew about this beast?

[Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away]

Bofur: ''I say we double back.

Thorin: ''and be run down by a pack of Orcs.

Gandalf: ''there is a house. it's not far from here. where we might take refuge.''

Natalya: ''whose house? are they friend or foe?

Gandalf: ''Neither. he will help us, or he will kill us.

[The dwarves looks at each other in dismay.]

Thorin: 'what choice do we have?

[A Roar splits the night behind them. it is the bear]

Gandalf: ''None.

[The Dwarves look at him in alarm and they turn to Natalya]

Bofur: ''Lady Natalya...is there a way you can make a shelter for us with your magic...I know you can do it...?

Balin: ''yes she created that feast for us that one time with just a flick of her wrist...

Natalya: ''I would do that but I am afraid for...

Gandalf: ''No...we can't allow Natalya to put herself in harms way by using magic...it will draw too much attention...

Thorin: ''yeah but she can hide us...

Gandalf: ''Out of the question...[to Natalya] ''I know how capable you are with your magic but lately you have seen tired and worn down we can't ask anymore of your magic at the moment...come we will find shelter soon...

[Natalya follows after the Dwarves as Thorin, Dwalin and Balin walks with her]

Dwalin: ''we are sorry lass...that all our complaining is causing you pain...

Balin: ''we just enjoyed that last meal you made for us...you keep us going when we need it.

Thorin: ''No...Gandalf's right we can't keep asking her to use her magic for the little things unless it's really important...we can find another place to stay...we don't want to risk her health.

Natalya: ''Thank you guys for your concerns really I am happy to help in some way...I will just contine practicing to become stronger so I won't weaken anymore...I'm not complaining about helping you it's an Honor really to be apart of this group.

Thorin: ''well said Little Warrior.

[The company is running through plains and across streams]

Gandalf: ''come on!

[as the company runs through a forest. Azog and his Orcs are racing through the forest too. Azog urges his party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear splitting roar sounds nearby.]

Gandalf: 'This way, quickly!

[as the dwarves panic and run...Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along]

Bofur: ''Bombur, come on!

[as they exit the forest. they spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain]

Gandalf: ''to the house! Run!

[The company runs across the plain. Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of them in his fear. they run through a gate in the hedge.]

Natalya: ''Come on, get inside!

[They run to the front of the house, it is closed. Bombur. who reaches the door first. throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. the rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them]

Gandalf: ''Open the door!

Thorin: ''Quickly...[to Natalya] ''Natalya...Delay him...

Natalya:[alarmed] what?

Thorin: 'We need you to distract him...hurry...

[She swallows in fear but she nods as she runs out of the front yard and out of the gate as she faces the massive bear head on...she breaths hard as she finally begins to sing out loud]

Natalya:[sings] ' Somewhere out there beneath a pale moon light, someone thinking of me and loving me tonight...somewhere out there...someone saying a prayer and we will find one another in that big somewhere out there...

[The rest of the group were stunned of the beautiful elf singing and for the first time felt peace in their hearts as they watch in alarm as the bear comes running towards her head on until she begin to sing and he slowly stops to stand in front of her...growling at her as he slowly begin to relax...Natalya slowly looks at him seeing his snout in front of her as she sings...]

Natalya: ''And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star...and when the night begins to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we sleeping under neath the same big sky...Somewhere Out There...if love can see us through and then we will be together somewhere Out there out where Dreams come true...

[The Bear slowly lowers it's head and body to the ground laying before her feet like it was bowing to her as the company watch in awe as the Bear then gets up sitting on it's butt telling her that she is free to enter the house...Natalya with relief bows her head in thanks and then runs back towards the others who were looking at her like they never seen her before...]

Natalya: what's wrong..?

Bilbo: ''that was amazing Natalya...you calmed that bear down by singing to it...you really are an Angel.

Natalya: ''Oh...um...ha thank you...

Thorin: ''You put him at peace just with the rest of us...you truely are a rare one Little warrior and filled with Beauty...

[Natalya blushes as she follows them inside the house...and then the Dwarves close the doors and drops the bolt across it...they sign in shock, fear and tiredness.]

Ori: ''what is that?

Gandalf: 'that...is our host.

[The dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment]

Gandalf: ''His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer.]

[Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly]

Gandalf: ''sometimes hes a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. the Bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with, however he is not overfond of dwarves.

[The dwarves look at each other. Ori peaks out a crack in the door]

Ori: He's leaving!

[Dori pulls him away from the door]

Dori: ''Come away from there! it's not natural, none of it. it's obvious. he's under some dark spell.

Gandalf: ''Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. alright now, get some sleep all of you. you'll be safe here tonight.

[The dwarves start spreading out through the house. Gandalf whispers to himself]

Gandalf: ''I hope...

[It is night Beorn's House is seen from a distance. A Massive bear is growling and walking around from the edge of the woods. Azog and his company watch the bear. One of his Orcs comes up to him]

Orc: Bu margi hum. Guri shugi khozdayil [ Attack them now. Kill the dwarf filth while they sleep.

Azog: Sha. Hulim nari. arangish [No. the Beast stands guard]

[Azog angrily walks away from Beorn and the house and his Orcs follow. they walk back to where the rest of their group is; several Wargs are seen fighting each other]

Azog: ''Zadgarimid ru mong. [We will kill them on the road]

[Azog and his Orcs all snap to attention when they hear a sound. and they pull out their weapons. another large Pale Orc astride a Warg runs up to them and the Warg stops inches from Azog growling at his face. Azog stands without flinching. although he snarls. The Pale Orc, Bolg, is holding a weapon shaped like a sharp spinal column, and he has Iron plates embedded in his skull and chest.]

Bolg: [They are gathering in Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you]

[Azog Growls In Anger]

[It is night in Beorn's House. A Mouse scampers across Beorn's chessboard. which has pieces shaped like bears. the dwarves are sleeping all throughout the house...some goats chew on hay...Natalya is tossing in her sleep as her face scrunches in distress as she her dreams turns to nightmares...tears come out of her eyes]

Natalya: No...No...

[In her mind she is standing in what looks like a Mountain fortress and all around is nothing but grey and darkness when she hears Growls and Roars of Orcs all around...she was afraid as she slowly walks through a black tunnel when out of nowhere a black shadow appears in front of her...blasting her against the wall making her cry out as it's was making her skin crawl as it begin to touch her with it's dark fingers...afraid she turns her face away when the room then brightens to a Orange and Red color and she turns back to see a Giant Eye looking at her...it was coming closer and closer ]

The Eye: ''Ash Nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul...Natalya...You are Mine...let me have your soul...

[She groans as she felt a light fill her body and then she slowly gasps awake as she looks around to see that she didn't wake anybody up...she was sweating and breathing like she has been in a running marathon...she slowly gets up slowly walking to a table near a window and sits down and she puts her head down shaking at what she just went through when a hand touched the top of her head slowly...she looks up to see Gandalf]

Gandalf: ''You must of had a Nightmare...tell me what did you see?

Natalya: ''I can't...its too much darkness in it.

Gandalf: ''Try...I need you to be stronge like you have been and trust in your goodness and now that you will always beat back the darkness...I need to know what you've seen?

Natalya;[tears in her eyes] ''It was a Dark Fortress...it was abandoned...all around there was Orcs Hundreds and Hundred of Orc's...then in the middle of this Dark Room...there was the Dark Shadow..Necromancer...he turned into this Big Giant Eye...He started taking in a dark Langage...Ash Nazg durbatuluk Ash nazg gimbatul...

Gandalf: ''That was the black speech of Mordor...Child...it can't be...what you saw was a Vision not just a nightmare...He must have sent it to you...

[Gandalf gets up worried and filled with concern as he turns to look at Natalya]

Gandalf: ''it can't be what I think it is but it kinda all makes since...right now I need you to put a block on your mind for me...and try to get back to sleep...you need all the sleep you can get...I fear that you my dear are in Danger...The Necromancer is seeking you...

[He sweaps a hand over Natalya's face softly putting her back to sleep]

Gandalf: ''Sleep child with No more demons...let your dreams be peaceful for the night.

[Natalya finally falls back to sleep as Gandalf watches her sleep then he begins to have a serious look on his face thinking about everything that Natalya has told him that somehow the Enemy isn't what everyone thinks it is...]


	16. Beorn

**Beorn**

[Dol Guldur.]

[It is night, and several Orcs are heading into the Fortress Azog walks out onto a raised walkway in Dol Guldur. a darkness [The Necromancer] flies through the air and speaks to Azog.]

Necromancer: ''[ We grow in number. we grow in strength. You will lead my armies.]

Azog:[ What of Oakenshield ? ]

Necromancer: ''[War Is coming]

Azog:[ You Promised me his head!]

[The Darkness flies right through Azog and he spins around to face it]

Necromancer :[ Death will come to all...]

[The Darkness disappears leaving Azog snarling. An Orc comes to him]

Orc: ''Do we call off the Hunt?

[Azog contemplates for a few seconds. then makes up his mind. he yells out a name. into the dark]

Azog: [Bolg]

[The Orcs turn as Bolg, much taller than any of the other Orcs, strides up to Azog, pushing the other Orcs aside, Scoff and Bog stand toe to toe. and they are equally large and dangerous looking. they glare at each other]

Azog:[I have a task for you. do you still thirst for Dwarf Blood?]

[Bolg, whose left eye is cloudy and blind, growls in agreement]

[Beorn's House]

[It is Morning...Beorns Ponies prance through the fields. a very large bumblebee lands on Bilbo's nose, waking him with a start. putting on his jacket he walks toward the kitchen. where all the dwarves, Natalya and Gandalf are already seated. Beorn pours milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup. He is much taller than any human, even taller than Gandalf. Beorn addresses Natalya who he filled her glass with Milk as well]

Beorn: ''you have a true Gift my dear Lady...you managed to fill this beasts heart with Peace and I thank you...

Natalya: ''You're welcome...

Beorn:[To Thorin] So you are the one they call Oakenshield? tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?

Thorin: '''you know of Azog? How?

Beorn: ''My people were the first to live in the mountains before Orcs came down from the North. the Defiler killed most of my family. but some he enslaved.

[Bilbo sees the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist]

Beorn: 'Not for Work, you understand. but for sport. Cagin Skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.'

Natalya: ''there are others like you?

Beorn: Once, there were many.''

Bilbo: ''and now?

Beorn: 'Now, there is only one.

[The dwarves, Bilbo, Natalya and Gandalf look on in silence]

Beorn: ''you need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn?

Gandalf: ''Before Durin's day Falls. yes.

Beorn: ''You are running out of time''

Gandalf: ''which is why we must go through Mirkwood.

Beorn: ''a darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. there is an alliance between Orcs of Moria. and the Necromancer In Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.

Gandalf: ''we will take the Elven Road. that path is still safe.

Beorn: ''Safe? the Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. they're less wise and more dangerous. but it matters not.

Thorin: ''what do you mean?

Beorn: ''these lands are crawling with Orcs. their numbers are growing. and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.

[Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin]

Beorn: ''I don't like Dwarves. they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser then their own.

[Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin who is standing with his arms crossed]

Beorn: ''But Orcs I hate more.. What do you need?

[Natalya is walking outside after getting washed and dressed in her traveling clothes of tight black pants, black and blue shirt and jacket with a corset over them there was a belt around her waist where her sword and daggers were and on her back was the criver of arrows and her bow...as she walks with her staff to where the Company is saddling there Ponies...Beorn walks over with a horse that was white with black spots on it]

Beorn: ''This horse will be for you to ride...but only if you let it come back to me when you reach the Forest.

Natalya: ''Of course...thank you for letting me use this beautiful animal.

[The Horse liking the comment comes over and rubs against her liking her already...]

Beorn: ''she likes you...stay safe Lady Natalya...and may you continue to grow in grace and Beauty...

Natalya: ''Thank you...

Beorn: ''Go now, while you have the light. the hunters are not far behind.

[The Company rides Rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approach a glooming looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.]

Gandalf: ''The Elven Gate.

[Gandalf turns and calls to the others]

Gandalf: ''Here lies our path through Mirkwood.

Dwalin: ''No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.

[Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance. it is Beorn in his bear form watching them from a distant ridge.]

Gandalf: ''set the Ponies and Natalya let your horse go back to Beorn...let them return to their master.

[The Dwarves, Bilbo and Natalya dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Natalya approaches the forest on foot.]

Natalya: ''This forest feels...sick. as if a disease lies upon it. is there no way around?

Gandalf: ''Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south.'

[Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant covered statue. at the same time, Bilbo is standing beside Natalya as she places her hands on the trees of Mirkwood and he sees at the touch of her hand they begin to look healthier...when she winces and steps away holding her head with one hand and her other one was still touching a tree...Gandalf hearing her cry out turns towards her...seeing she has gotten pale as she backs away from the tree]

Bilbo: 'Lady Natalya...what is wrong?

Gandalf: ''Don't touch her yet...let her come out of the visions on her own...

[He approaches her as she gasps in awareness of where they were then she steps towards him...]

Gandalf: ''you felt it too didn't you...

[Galadriel suddenly begins to speak in Gandalf's head]

Galadriel: ''She has felt his touch from the moment she has touched the Dagger of Morgoth...I fear that she is in danger...The Necromancer is after her for her soul...Something Moves in the shadows unseen. hidden from our sight. everyday it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. he is not what he seems.

[Gandalf approaches the statue apprehensively then quickly yanks off the veins to revealing a painted on Eye Of Sauron. we see the Flaming Eye of Sauron. burst into flames]

Galadriel: if our enemy has returned, we must know. go to the Tombs in the mountains.

[Gandalf hearing her words in his head, nods in agreement]

Gandalf: ''The High Fells. so be it.

[Natalya sighs as he comes back to the entrance of the Forest looking at her as he places his hands on her shoulders in concern]

Gandalf: ''Natalya...I must leave the Dwarves in your hands...stay with them and stay strong in mind and your magic...don't be reckless.

Natalya: ''What ever you must do Gandalf then go...and don't worry about us we will be okay.

Gandalf: ''That's my good girl...Protect yourself at all costs...I fear our Enemy has you in it's sights now...I fear you are in danger.

[The Unladen ponies trot away. Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf emerges from the forest with Natalya behind him]

Gandalf: ''Not my horse. I need it.

[as Gandalf strides forward. the Company looks up and murmurs in surprise.]

Bilbo: ''you're not leaving us?

Gandalf: 'I would not do this unless I had to.

[Gandalf looks at Thorin. then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo]

Gandalf: ''You've changed Bilbo Baggins. you're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.

Bilbo: ''I was going to tell you...I found something in the Goblin tunnels.

Gandalf: ''Found what?

[Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously. Bilbo doesn't answer immediately, but fumbles with the ring in his pocket]

Gandalf: ''what did you find?

[Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds then finally responds]

Bilbo: 'My courage

[He removes his hand from his pocket]

Gandalf: ''Good. well, that's good. you'll need it.

[Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse, he speaks as he passes Thorin]

Gandalf: ''I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. do not enter that mountain without me.

[Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward the horse]

Gandalf: ''this is not the Greenwood of Old. the very air of the forest is heavy with Illusion. it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.

Bilbo[ to Dwalin] Lead us astray? what does that mean?

[Gandalf gets on his horse. it begins raining lightly even though the sun is out]

Gandalf: ''you must stay on the path, do not leave it. if you do. you will never find it again

[Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away]

Gandalf: ''No matter what may come, stay on the path.

[Thorin and Company turn to Natalya as Gandalf rides away]

Thorin: ''what has happened to cause Gandalf to leave do you know?

Natalya: ''It seems that there is something going on in the shadows that has come clear to Gandalf and that he must go to the High Fells Tunnels to find answers...Don't worry he always keeps his promise he will be back...

Thorin: ''The Shadows...?

Natalya: ''There has been a rumor going around that the Enemy Sauron may still be alive and he has gone to make sure if it's true or not...

Dwalin: ''It can't be...can it?

Thorin: ''Come on. we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day.

Dwalin: ''Durin's Day. let's go.

Thorin: ''this is our one chance to find the Hidden Door.


	17. Mirkwood

**Mirkwood**

[ The Company enters Mirkwood...They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. at one point. the path turns a corner.]

Thorin: ''the Path goes this way.

[As the Dwarves, Natalya and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest. it twists and turns over all sorts of terrian such as bare ground, high hedges, fallen tree trunks and more. the color palette used is very blue/gray and gloomy. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find paving stones of the trail]

Dwalin: ''this way.

[They continue walking]

Bofur: ''Air, I need air.

Oin: ''My head. it's spinning.''

Natalya: ''be careful guys...Gandalf said soon this forest will start playing with your mind...stay forcused okay?

Balin: ''Our Natalya is right we should pay attention to the path.

[The dwarves suddenly run into each other as Nori, in front stops abruptly]

Oin: ''what's happening?

Thorin: ''Keep moving Nori, why have we stopped?

Nori: ''The path...it's disappeared!

Dwalin: ''what's going on?

Oin: ''We've lost the path

[They are standing in front of a steep cliff, and there is no path ahead of them]

Thorin: ''Find it, all of you look. look for the path!

Natalya: ''wait don't spit up...this is where the Illusions start messing with your minds wait...please...

[Meanwhile the path is not far away from them, but on the other side of the cliff, they had unknowingly left it sometime ago.]

[The company wanders through the forest. the Forest is beginning to affect them mentally and they stagger about]

Balin: ''I don't remember this place before. none of it's familiar.

Dori: ''It's got to be here.

Thorin: ''what hour is it?

Dwalin: ''I do not know? I don't even know what day it is

Thorin: ''is there no end to this accursed place?

[The Dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about...Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb. it vibrates and the vibrations continue through the various spiderwebs and far off into the forest...Bilbo plucks the web again. he hears a strange whispering noise]

[Natalya is really worried as she was the only one trying to stay calm as she watches the dwarves and Bilbo lose it...she takes a hold of Dwalins shoulder]

Natalya: ''Dwalin listen to me you all got to stay still and focus the Illusions are working on you making you confused...

Dwalin: ''Ah...we're not lost. we keep heading east...

Oin: ''but which way is east? we've lost the sun.''

[As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him...Natalya]

Natalya: ''The Sun. we have to find the sun. up there...we need to climb the trees to see where we are...

[The dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around...Thorin stands apart, listening. he hears strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard earlier and mutters to himself]

Thorin: ''What? what's that?

[The whispering continues. Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves]

Thorin: Enough! Quiet! all of you...Natalya is right...we're being watched.''

[Bilbo climbs up one of the trees nearby; as he crawls. he doesn't notice the masses of spider webs all around him. his head breaks through the trees and into the air. suddenly it is as if a spell has been broken. and Bilbo's head clears. as he breathes deeply. he sees Blue butterflies flying all around him. the sun is setting and everything looks beautiful. Bilbo smiles and laughs. he then looks off into the distance and sees several landmarks. he calls down loudly to the others below]

Bilbo: ''I-I can see a lake! and a river. and the Lonely Mountain. we're almost there!

[He hears no reply from the dwarves]

Bilbo: ''can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?

[Bilbo looks down, trying to see the dwarves. he hears a thumping noise in the distance and looks up.]

Bilbo: ''Hello?

[In the distance, trees move haphazardly under the weight of something approaching. the movement is coming straight toward Bilbo and the dwarves. worriedly. Bilbo climbs down a bit and peers around. he steps forward only to trip over a spiderweb and fall several feet. bouncing painfully off branches and yelling in pain and shock the entire time...He catches himself on a branch. then watches in horror as a web parts to reveal a massive spider. as the spider opens it fangs and hisses at him...Bilbo yells and falls again...landing on his back in an even bigger spiderweb...he is stuck to it and is thus unable to resist as the spider wraps him up tightly]

[Natalya has been captured along with the dwarves by the giant spiders. the spiders have hung them upside down from tree branches. a spider tows a web-encased Bilbo toward the dwarves then reaches for him with it's jaws presumably to administer its poison...Natalya wakes up and realizes what's happening just as the spider bends toward her...she manages to swing her sword which she has been holding straight up from her body through the web and into the spiders...she guts it and flings it over the edge of the branch she has been lying on and then she sends it crashing to the forest floor...She quickly rips off the cocoon of web she was wrapped in...looking up she sees the dwarves and Bilbo wrapped up and hanging from the branches...she releases Bilbo from a cocoon and he slowly gets out of the cocoon slicing away at it with his little sword...]

Natalya: [whispering] ''Bilbo you need to get the others slowly and I will help with the spiders...

Bilbo: ''Okay be careful...

[They separate as he pulls out his ring from his pocket and slips it on his finger. in addition to becoming invisible, he enters the ring's other dimension. and he can suddenly understand what the spiders are saying]

Spider: ''Killll theemm. Kiill theemm.

Spider: Eat them now, and runny.

Spider: ''their hide is tough. there is good juice inside.

Spider: ''Stick it again! stick it again! finish it off.

[The spiders surround one wrapped dwarf, the dwarf kicks. but can't do much when wrapped up so tightly]

Spider: ''Ahh! the meat's alive and kicking.!

Spider: ''Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast.

[The rest of the spiders take up the chant Feast Feast!]

[Bilbo, holding his sword in front of him, approaching the spiders, he ducks just in time as a spider crawls along a branch above him going towards the dwarves. Natalya throws a piece of wood away and to the side causing all the spiders to rush after the source of noise]

Spiders: ''what is it? what is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!

[One spider stays behind and prepares to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur]

Spider: ''Fat and Juicy. just a little taste.

[the Spider drops Bombur to the tree trunk and prepares to eat him. Bilbo sneaks up and strikes it on its rear with his sword. the spider spins around and hisses. but Bilbo is invisible to it. Bilbo keeps slicing at it, slicing away a leg and part of its head]

Spider: ''Curses! where is it! where is it?

[Bilbo pulls off his ring, revealing himself to the spider...He gives a little smile before he speaks]

Bilbo: ''Here!

[Bilbo thrust his sword directly into the Spider's head]

Spider: ''It stings! Stings!

[Bilbo pulls out his sword and the spider, dead crashes to the ground. Bilbo looks at his sword]

Bilbo: ''Sting. that's a good name.''

Natalya: ''Good Job Bilbo now I need your help with the rest of the Dwarves...

Bilbo: ''Right I am on it...Sting!

[Natalya uses her sword to cut down all the dwarves. they land on the forest floor and proceed to rip off their wrappings cursing and yelling at the same time]

Bofur: ''where's Bilbo?

Dwarves: ''where's Bilbo and Natalya?

Natalya: ''we're up here!

[Just then a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pins him underneath it however...Natalya manages to put her sword in front of him just in time stabbing the spider through the belly. as the spider falls off the branch, Bilbo entangled in its legs falls with it...As the pair smashes against branches on their way down, Bilbo's ring falls off his finger and lands some distance away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo get up and begins stumbling toward where the Ring fell.]

[Meanwhile, the dwarves have freed themselves with Natalya's help only to be surrounded by the returning spiders. they fight against the spiders with their various weapons...Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider and it stands over him to bite him]

Natalya: Hey...you

[She takes her staff and thrusts it in its face causing fire to hit it making it burn to ash as it screams... the dismembered Body of the spider lands on Bombur...]

[Bilbo is looking around for the ring]

Bilbo: where is it? come where is it.?

[Bilbo slowly looks over his shoulder. he sees the Ring lying on the ground nearby. relieved, he begins walking toward it.]

[Suddenly a young odd-looking spider emerges from the ground just behind the Ring, the spider's leg push the Ring aside as the spider crawls toward Bilbo. Bilbo looks at it angrily then rushes at it with his sword raised yelling all the way. he begins to hack at the spider in a berserk manner, hacking and slicing all over the place]

[Natalya is back to back with Kili as the dwarves are still fighting the spiders...behind her a Spider manages to grab Kili]

Natalya: ''Kili.!

[Bilbo continues hacking wildly at the spider slicing off limbs, feelers and more. he sticks his sword in its throat ripping it out. then jumps and stabs the spider through the head and into the grond. as the spider falls, Bilbo pants heavily. he grabs the Ring off the ground. then holds it up and shows it to the dead spider]

Bilbo: ''Mine!

[Bilbo sits down and examines the Ring, as he gazes on it; the enormity of what he just done dawns on him and he looks shocked. he looks down and sees all the spider webs and gore on himself, he covers his mouth in shame and disgustedness. he is about to put the ring away when he hears a noise]

[The Dwarves have defeated their spiders and are running through the forest. More spiders jump down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hiss at them...Natalya seeing this runs into the middle of the dwarves facing the Spiders and then slams her staff out in front of her and flames shoot out around them killing a couple spiders along the way...Thorin smiles at this as he prepares to fight as well but pauses and looks up. a blonde Elf, Legolas runs through the treetops then swings down a spider silk in order to land on it and kill it. he slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several Mirkwood Elves appear drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves.]

Legolas: ''Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. it would be my pleasure.

[Writer's Thoughts]

Finally We get to Mirkwood where Natalya and the Dwarves are captured by the Elves and there leader Legolas son of Thranduril...Natalya meets the King Next and tries her best to help her Friends get free from the Cells.


	18. King Thranduil

**King Thranduil**

[ The Dwarves look around and see that they are completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at them...]

Kili: ''Help!

Fili: ''Kili!

[The dwarves whirl around and sees a spider pulling away by the foot...Natalya was fighting spiders in front of her trying to get to Kili when a Female Elf, Tauriel, runs through the forest. she kills three spiders with her bow and knife, then kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. she turns to see Natalya and the way she was fighting...she takes a dagger and sword and uses it to kill two Spiders behind Tauriel and then she twists her sword under her arm and kills another spider behind her...but not before she was stinged in her leg by a pincher...she gasps]

Kili: ''Natalya...Throw me your dagger! Quick!

Tauriel: ''if you think she's giving you a weapon, dwarf you're mistaken

[Tauriel Kills her spider with her knife. then spins and throws the knife, killing the spider that was attacking Kili. Kili looks on in amazment]

Legolas: ''Search them.''

[The Elves approach the dwarves and start searching them. an Elf comes behind Natalya and pushes her towards the others as well as take her weapons from her...she was limping a little as she looks down at her wound...Fili comes over to her only to be pulled back by another Elf]

Fili: Hey she is hurt...

Natalya: ''No Fili...I'm fine...

[She looks over to see the Leader of them all with blonde hair pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket]

Gloin:'' Hey! give it back! that's private!

[Legolas looks at a picture of a dwarf.]

Legolas: ''who is this? your brother?

Gloin: '''that is my wife!

[Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child]

Legolas: ''And what is this horrid creature? a goblin mutant?

Gloin: ''that's my wee lad Gimil

[Legolas raises his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt]

Natalya: ''why are you arresting us..we haven't done anything wrong?

Legolas: ''you have trespassed in Our Woods and must pay a visit to the King only he will decide your fate...why are you in our woods any way?

Natalya: ''we just seek to pass through with no trouble where we go is our business...

[She watches as Tauriel come over to touch her hair in curiosity and intruge seeing how Long and Black it was compared to theirs and realizing that she was part Elf]

Tauriel: ''You are an Elf like us but you travel with Dwarves...How is that?

Natalya: ''They are my traveling companion I'm helping them find there way home safely...that is all you need to know...

[She cries out when the elf behind her grabs her hair tightly she pulls away only to wince as the pain goes to her leg again]

Thorin: ''stop hurting her...[seeing how pale and hurt Natalya is] ''Natalya...stay with us...

[She looks at him as the world begins to darken around her when she finally collapse on the ground Fili and Kili drops on the ground in concern]

Fili: ''what's happened to her?

Kili: ''She was hurt trying to save me...in her leg there's a wound...

Legolas: ''[to Tauriel] Gyrth in yngyl bain [ are the spiders dead?]

Tauriel: Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nir [ Yes, but more will come. they're growing bolder]

[ Legolas looks to the Natalya who was on the ground seeing that she was indeed hurt walks over to her and begins to pick her up when Thorin, Dwalin and Balin steps in front of her]

Thorin: ''stay away from her?

Tauriel: ''if you wish her to live you will step aside and let us help her or would you rather for her to die...

Balin: ''Never...Lady Natalya doesn't deserve to die...Our Little warrior means to much to us all.

Legolas; ''then we will take her to the Palace...

[Thorin and the Dwarves step aside to let Legolas pick up Natalya and then looks at the other Elves]

Legolas: ''Take them.

[The Elves begin to lead the dwarves away as they begin to walk Bofur turns and whispers to Thorin]

Bofur: ''Thorin, where's Bilbo?

[Thorin looks around, but see's no sigh of Bilbo]

[Legolas is carrying Natalya when she slowly wakes up her vision a little blurry as she looks up into Legolas face and was startled]

Natalya: ''Ha...I must have fainted...I think you can let me down now...Ah.

Legolas: ''I was hoping you would sleep until we reached our strong hold...but you've awoken...

[He sets her down on her feet only to put an arm around her waist to hold her up from falling again as she limbs from the wound on her leg]

Natalya: ''[she was clearly in pain as she struggles to walk] ''I think those spiders had poison...My leg burns...if I can heal it I could but I am just too drained...

Tauriel: ''Let me help you since you saved my life it seems I owe you but don't let it get to your head.

[Natalya looks at Tauriel weakly as she walks beside her where the Elves were leading them into a Woodland Realm...after they pass over a bridge and into the Gates...Legolas addresses the guards of the gate]

Legolas: Holo in ennyn. [Close the gate]

[The Dwarves and Natalya are led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. the entire place is built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern...we see the King Of Mirkwood. Thranduil. Legolas's father sitting on his throne. the Dwarves are pushed, protesting into several cells]

Dwalin: ''this is not the end of it! you hear me?

Gloin: ''let us out of here!

Dori: 'Get off me.

[The Elf in charge of Fili finds another large dagger hidden in his coat, and Fili sighs in frustration. Kili addresses Tauriel as she locks him in his cell]

Kili: ''aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.

Tauriel: Or nothing.

[As Tauriel haughtily slams the cell door shut and walks away. Kili looks after her and smiles a little. Legolas stops Tauriel on her way out of the prison corridor.]

Legolas: I nogoth amman e tir gin? Tauriel ? [ Why does the dwarf stare at you Tauriel?]

Tauriel: U-dangada? [ who can say?]

[Tauriel looks away from Legolas as she says the next line, smiling a little and looking dreamy]

Tauriel: ''E orchal be Nogoth [ he's quite tall for a dwarf]

[She suddenly realizes what she's doing and quickly looks at Legolas]

Tauriel: ''Pedithig? [Do you not thing? ]

[As Tauriel walks away, Legolas addresses her]

Legolas: Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en. [Taller than some but no less ugly]

[Legolas and Kili glare at each other]

[Dwalin and several other dwarves throw themselves against the cell doors grunting in their effort. Balin finally yells at them]

Balin: ''Leave it! theres no way out. this is no Orc Dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent

[Meanwhile, Thorin and Natalya has been brought before King Thranduil, and Thranduil addresses Thorin first]

Thranduil: ''Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. a Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive, attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.

[Thranduil looks closely at Thorin]

Thranduil: ''You have found a way in. you seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule; the King's Jewel the Arkenstone. it is precious to you beyond measure I understand that. there are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.

Thorin; 'I am listening.

Thranduil: ''I will let you go. if you but return what is mine.

[Thorin turns and slowly starts walking away]

Thorin: ''a favor for a favor.

Thranduil: ''You have my word. One King to another.

[Thorin stops walking. still facing away from Thranduil he speaks. his voice louder and louder as he speaks]

Thorin: ''I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us.

[Thorin spins around and points at Thranduil. he is now shouting]

Thorin: ''You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. we came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. but you turned your back. you turned away from the suffering of my people and the Inferno that destroyed us!

Thorin: ''Imrid amrad ursul [ Die a death of Flames]

[Thranduil leaps down from his throne and puts his face right in front of Thorin's]

Thranduil: ''Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north.

[As Thrandul speaks his face controts and we see his face covered with what appears to be burns and scares...Natalya was in awe of this as she witness the vulnerablity that is the kings...His left eye is milky and unseeing. he draws away. and he face returns to normal]

Thranduil: 'I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen.

[Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne]

Thranduil: 'you are just like him.''

[Thranduil motions and guards grab Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons]

Thranduil: ''stay here if you will and rot. a hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I am patient. I can wait...

[Thorn glares at the King as he passes Natalya who was being held by guards as they passed...Thranduil was stunned as Natalya approaches in front of him seeing a Pure beauty that he hasn't seen in a long time and she was injured too]

Thranduil: 'So I hear that an Elf travels with the Dwarves...I wonder pray tell why are you traveling with a bunch of greedy dwarves?

Natalya: ''I travel with them because of free will and I was called by Gandalf the Grey to help them get their homeland back...

Thranduil: ''Mithrandir...Gandalf...if he was with you then where is he now?

Natalya: ''[She sags on her knees before finally letting fatigue hit her] ''Um...he was called away by Lady Galadriel to investigate rumors about Dol Guldor...He fears that an old enemy has been hiding there...under disguse of a Necromancer..

Thranduil: ''That place has been empty for years...but recently dark things have been leaking from it...Even spiders have come from there...it's not natural whatever it is...come here my child...

Natalya: 'Forgive me Majesty but I fear I can no longer move my leg...

[A Guard helps her to walk before King Thranduil and she limps]

Thranduil: ''Tell me...what do you think is going on around my borders and Dol Guldor?

Natalya: ''Before I came to your forest I got a vision just like I got when I was in Rivendell with Gandalf when he had a meeting with Lady Galadriel...we met Radagast on the road who gave Gandalf a Dagger of Morgoth...and I touched it and also got a vision...of a Great Eye surrounded in Flames...what Gandalf calls Sauron has returned in the disguise of The Necromancer...he is using Dol Guldor as a cover so he can become stronger and build his armies...

Thranduil: ''Impossible...but somehow what you say is the truth because I can't deny that such a darkness has been sprewing out of Dol Guldor that I have thought pereshed long ago...tell me child what is your name...I sense there is more to you then just an Elf?

Natalya: ''My name is Natalya Lord Elrond believes that I am related to the Late King Gil-had...he was the King Of Elves and died in the second age during the first allance...He said I am Princess of Elves and I'm a Sorceress too.

Thranduil: 'You are honest and something I haven't seen in a long time...you do carry the resemables of the Late King and so Elrond does speak the truth of your heritage...

Natalya: ''it's better if I just tell the truth then lying...I'm on the journey because I admire the Dwarves determination to fight for their home and destroy the dragon that I feel has been in that mountain for too long...

Thranduil: ''Well My dear...I admire your Honesty and loyalty...so I will send my guards to take you to a room...I won't have a Royal guest sit in the dungeons...you will have a bath...and then rest...

Natalya: ''What about my friends...I can't rest without knowing if they will be takin care of...please It will let me rest easily knowing they are well.

Thranduil: ''they will be taken care of and they will be fed and given blankets and pillows tonight...Don't worry...no harm will come to either of you under my rule...

Natalya: ''thank you...Majesty...

[King Thranduil watches the Guards lead Natalya away filled with awe of how young this girl is and seeing in her eyes what she has seen and done since shes been with the dwarves...]


	19. Visiting The Dwarves

**Visting The Dwarves**

[After being captured by the Elves of Mirkwood and met with King Thrandruil the Elf guards guided Natalya to a room and they push her in roughly]

Natalya: ''Ah watch it...you don't have to be so rough

[Legolas walks in from behind them and begins to talk to the guards in Elvish]

Legolas: 'Leave us...

[He watches as the guards leave then he turns to Natalya who was looking tired ]

Legolas: ''so what did you and my father talk about?

Natalya: ''You're father...You are King Thranduril's son?

Legolas: ''I thought you would have gotten the resemblence...yes I am the King's son.

Natalya: ''well...good for you...what do you want?

Legolas: ''I told you what did the King say to you?

Natalya: ''He asked for our purpose here and I told him the truth...that we are on a journey to Erebor and that they are going to defeat a Dragon to get their home back...

Legolas: ''still what could your purpose be in all this...a young Elf girl who doesn't look like no elf I've ever seen before...

Natalya: ''I'm helping them because I have special abilities...I am a Sorceress and A Elf. Gandalf sent me from the future to help him with the Dwarves Quest...

[Legolas was surprised as he walked around her making her feel like she was under a microscope as he then stands before her]

Legolas: ''Hmm a Sorceress Elf I've never heard of that before...and from the Future but that's not possible

Natalya: ''when it comes to Magic anything is possible and if you are Gandalf a wizard.

Legolas: ''Where is Gandalf then if he let you come all the way here to get captured by us.

Natalya:[annoyed and Tired] ''He had to go to the High Fells for Lady Galadriel of a rumor spreading that an Old Enemy could be still alive...

Legolas: ''what Enemy?

Natalya: ''why am I being interrogated?

Legolas: ''So that I can understand why you are in my father's realm and what could you be hiding from us...or could you be an enemy under our noses?

Natalya: ''If I was your enemy I wouldn't be talking to you right now I would have killed you...you have nothing to worry about me...

Legolas: ''We will see...You're bath will be ready shortly and there are clothes on the bed for you...Don't think to escape from us the place is swarming with guards...

[He begins to walk out when Natalya comes over to him]

Natalya: 'wait I need to know about the dwarves...when Can I go see them and let them know that I'm alright...I don't like that I being treated better then they are.

Legolas: ''My father even though he hates the dwarves...he treats his prisoners with care with food, blankets and pillows to sleep on...you have no need to worry about them...they are safe.

Natalya: ''but I need to know for myself...May I see them?

Legolas: ''Tomorrow we will be having a feast...I will take you to see them tomorrow night.

Natalya: ''thank you...

[Legolas turns to leave but looks back at her for a moment before stepping out of the door...he looks at the guards standing outside the door]

Legolas: ''she doesn't come out without at least one of you guarding her...I don't trust that she will get out to free the Dwarves...keep watch over her.

Guard: ''Of course My prince...

[He walks away thinking about the Young girls eyes at seeing the honesty there that hasn't seen in forever...and something about her was making him feel alive which he hasn't felt in years...He smiles to himself as he walks away]

[The Night Of The Feast]

[Natalya has taken her bath and was clean and dressed in a blue silk dress and since she has been traveling with the dwarves...she lost weight and her hair has grown long and curly down to her lower back...she sighs as she heals the wound on her leg...the healers has done wonders with the poison and it made it easier for her to heal herself after they left...she walks out of the door to see the Elf guards standing in front of her]

Natalya: ''I'm sorry...but can you show me the way to the dungeons?

Guards: ''why...you are not to go down there unless either us or Legolas accompanies you.

Natalya: ''it seems I've been abandoned by the Prince...and so I thought I ask you...he is busy and don't want to put him to any trouble...Please I need to see my Friends.

Guard2: ''Fine I will take you there...come my lady...no funny business.

Natalya: ''I wouldn't cause you harm unless you are an Orc or a Spider.

[The guard looks at the rare beauty of the Elf in front of him and he slowly relaxes a little as he leads her to the Dungeons]

[In his cell, Kili inspects a shiny black stone with an engraving in his hand, he flips it in the air and catches it on the back of his hand...Natalya runs down towards the cells as he sees her and gasps in surprise]

Kili: ''Lady Natalya...you are alright...after they have taken you we didn't know what would happen to you.

Fili: ''and you were injured too...are you alright?

[Natalya smiles in relief...Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves were thankful for her being alive still]

Natalya: ''I'm all better now thanks to the Healers and my own healing magic...but I was afraid that they weren't treating you all right...

Thorin: ''we've had food and drink and a place to sleep...but we can't keep staying here not with the time to enter the Mountain is almost upon us...

Natalya: ''we will find a way...I'm sure Bilbo will somehow help as well.

Dwalin: ''speaking of Him where is he?

Natalya: ''He is here somewhere I can sense him...[they hear laughing Elves in the distance]

Kili: ''Sounds like quite a party you're having up there.

Tauriel: ''It is Mereth-en -Gilith, the Feast of Starlight.

[She enters behind them seeing Natalya who jumps at the sight of her and quickly grew alarmed]

Tauriel: ''Don't be alarmed...the guard told me you would be down here...All light is sacred to the Eldar. but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.

Kili: ''I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.

[Tauriel who had walked a few steps away while speaking approaches Kili again and speaks earnestly]

Tauriel: ''It is memory, precious and pure. like your promise.

[Tauriel smiles and hands Kili back his stone...Natalya sees them smile at each other and realized that something more was going on as she walks over to Thorin]

Natalya:[sadly] ''I'm afraid I must be getting back...Don't worry Thorin we will get to that mountain...I promise to see you there safety and I will keep that promise.

Thorin: ''you hold true to your word Lady Natalya...

[Natalya slowly walks away up the stars holding on to the stone walls and the dress when she reaches the top to see Legolas there watching Tauriel and Kili from a distance...she was kinda startled to see him]

Natalya: ''Oh wow you startled me...

Legolas: ''I see that the Guards let you come here...so did you see for yourself that the dwarves were well taken care of?

Natalya: ''Yes I am glad for it...when can we leave...keeping us prisoner for no reason it's gone too far.

[Legolas steps towards her with determination she stands her ground as he steps towards her]

Legolas: ''My father will tell you when you can leave...Outsider...now let me escort you back to your room...My lady..

[He takes her arm tightly and begins walking with her back to the room...she winces wondering why he was so harsh when he was just too beautiful to be angry]

Natalya: ''Ow why are you treating me like this...I did nothing wrong?

Legolas: ''You are a Outsider...not fit to be among us Real Elves...someone who hangs out with Dwarves are Outsiders...

Natalya: ''what right to you have to Judge me for what friends I make...they are people just like us...with familes and loved ones to fight for...why do you think they are on this quest just for fun...Thorin wants to see his race get their homeland back...how is this wrong...wouldn't you fight for your home too...doesn't the King fight to keep Mirkwood away from Evil when it is obvious that something dark has entered your forest.

Legolas:[he stops before her door and was stunned at what she said and he felt remorse for the anger that came over him all because he was feeling something for her that he wasn't ready to feel] ''it is obvious that you have wisdom you see things around you that nobody else can see even I can see what is going on in our woods...there is nothing I can do about you being a prisoner that is for My father to decide...I am sorry for the way I treated you...please except my apologies...

Natalya: ''it's alright you are just worried about your home...but Evil is everywhere not just here...I feel it growing everyday...it's one of the reasons why we must continue on our journey.

[Legolas opens the door and allows her to enter first seeing how beautiful she was in the moonlight as he follows her in]

Legolas: ''I would set you free for I see your innocence before me...but I'm not sure if you are casting a spell over me...for I can't seemed to get you out of my mind...

Natalya: ''I don't do spells...My magic comes from my Emotions...I control the Elements...if there are any spells being done it is from you...

[He turns away from looking at her knowing he was just moments from taking her in his arms and kissing her lips wondering what they taste like as he then turns back to see her with her back to him]

Legolas: ''You are from a different time and you have magic I don't know if I should trust you to stay here without any trouble...so I will keep a guard outside...remember this...no matter what you will always be an Outsider to me nobody should look and have Magic like you...

[Natalya flinched as she turns to Legolas with a look of hurt and surprise on her face Legolas face was hard and cold]

Natalya: ''I'm just like you except my bloodline has a Sorceress and an Elf King in it...Lord Elrond said I am Princess of The Elves because of King Gil-hard...I don't know if it's true or not...but I have a heart and soul just like you and you have no right to judge me...Just go away...I didn't do anything to you or anyone else...Just leave your highness..

[Legolas walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him when he realizes his mistake at what he done and he leans against the wall with his hand over his eyes]

[Natalya is still looking at the door as what Legolas said tore at her heart and wonder if what he has said was the truth...that no matter what she does people would see her as nothing more then an Outsider from where she is from...she sinks on the bed and sobs her heart out deciding tomorrow she was going to get out of this place]


	20. Escape From Mirkwood

**Escaping Mirkwood**

[Bilbo invisibly walks through the wine cellar. he sees Elves moving around wine barrels and speaking. Once drinks from a large Flagon; Bilbo sees the Ring of Dungeon keys in his hand]

Elf: ''We're running out of drink.

Elf: ''These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. the Bargeman will be waiting for them.

Elf: ''say what you like about our ill tempered King. but he has excellent taste in wine. come. Elros try it.

[He is speaking to an Elf with a bunch of Keys]

Elros: ''I have the dwarves in my charge.

[The other Elf takes the keys and hangs them on a hook in the wall]

Elf: ''they're locked up. where can they go?

[The Elves laugh. Bilbo takes note of the hanging keys]

[Dungeons]

Bofur: 'I'll wager the sun's on the rise. it must be nearly dawn.

Ori: ''we're never going to reach the mountain are we?

[Bilbo suddenly appears holding up the ring of Keys]

Bilbo: ''Not stuck in here; you're not!

[Thorin and the other dwarves jump up in surprise. Bilbo hastily tucks his ring into his pocket]

Balin: ''Bilbo!

[As the dwarves exclaim in surprise. Bilbo shushes them]

Bilbo: ''Shh! there are guards nearby!

[Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell and lets him out. he then proceeds to let all the dwarves out of their various cells, and they chuckle gleefully at their good fortune. some of the dwarves start walking certain direction.]

Dwarf: ''the stairs. you first. Ori!

Bilbo: ''Not that way. down here. Follow me.

[Bilbo proceeds lead the dwarves through the Woodland Realm. and they whisper indistinctly. they sneak through the halls of the woodland Realm. and eventually find themselves in the wine Cellar from before. the Elves there are sound asleep around a table. with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads the dwarves further in]

Bilbo: ''this way.

Kili: ''I don't believe it, we're in the cellars.

[The Dwarves are getting mad at Bilbo]

Bofur: ''You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!

Bilbo: ''I know what I am doing.

Bofur: ''Shhh!

Bilbo: ''This way...

[They sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. all the barrels have one end open]

[Meanwhile]

[Natalya has gotten dressed in her Traveling Clothes of black leggings, black and white shirt and Jacket, brown boots, her arrows and bow, her sword and staff then she strips her daggers to her belt as she then puts her cloak on and looks out of the window when she hears noises in the castle...]

Elf: ''The Dwarves have Escaped...sound the alarm...

Natalya: ''I knew you can do it Bilbo...

[Barrel Room]

Bilbo: ''everyone climb into the barrels, Quickly.

Dwalin: ''are you mad? they'll find us!

Bilbo: ''no, no they won't I promise you. please please you must trust me!

[The dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. they hear a commotion in the distance]

Thorin: ''do as he says!

[Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for]

Bofur: ''What do we do know?

[All the dwarves stick their heads out of the barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground]

Bilbo: ''Hold your breath.

Bofur: ''Hold my breath! what do you mean?

[Bilbo pulls the lever and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. the dwarves yell as they fall. and the barrels make a loud thumping noises. the Elves are sleeping around the table stir and begin to wake up. Bilbo triumphantly looks around. then realizes that he forgot to get himself out. and that the trap door has closed

[Natalya's Bedroom]

[Natalya is looking around outside of her window seeing how high the ground was from up there but she see's a way out of the place by a River...she sighs as she must make a jump ..when her door slams open...Legolas enters angrily pointing his bow at her]

Legolas: ''where are they?

Natalya: ''I don't know what you are talking about?

Legolas: ''the Dwarves have escaped and you tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about...you set them free...

Natalya: ''Okay...they escaped good for them but I didn't let them out...How could I if I was locked in here...

Legolas: ''Right the guards...you will come with me to get them back...and then this time you will join them in the Dungeons...

Natalya: ''I'm sorry...Prince Legolas...but I won't be coming back here and neither will the Dwarves...we won't be held prisoner over something stupid...

[She jumps onto the Side of the window...Legolas runs over to watch her climb the tree as he calls for her]

Legolas: ''You are a good climber but I'm better...you won't get away from me...

Natalya: ''Just give it up...already I'm not your enemy...[she jumps into a Tree and begins to run along the branches..]

[Legolas glares at the way she went and then smiles a little feeling admiration and respect for her loyalty to the Dwarves...but something else made him want her to stay..he was finally feeling desire for someone other then Tauriel...He grabs his bow and begins to climb the trees and follow after her taking a short cut to cut her off]

[Meanwhile Bilbo has fell into the River, yelling. he surfaces and grabs onto Nori's barrel. Thorin and Company still in their barrels have been waiting for him Bilbo half drowned. waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word]

Bilbo: ''Go

Thorin: 'Come on, let's go.

[The Dwarves paddle with their hands as the river pulls their barrels along; Elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. the dwarves emerge into the sunlight. and Thorin sees a waterfall right in front of them]

Thorin: ''Hold on.

[The Dwarves, Bilbo, and the barrels plunge through the rapids. then float swiftly down the raging river...Natalya was running through the woods and out of the trees to where the River is...seeing the Dwarves floating in the river...]

Natalya: ''Thorin...I'm here..

[Thorin hears his name and sees Natalya running on the side of the River hearing the Dwarves yell out her name in Joy]

Balin: ''there you are Lass...

[Natalya laughs as she reaches them only to have an arrow hit at the wall beside her she gasps as she looks over to See Legolas followed by other Elves emerges from a gateway and sees them floating away...Legolas sees Natalya and rushes over to her...she gasps as he takes her arms...]

Natalya: ''Let go of me...

Legolas: 'Not this time...[to the Elves] ''Holo in annon! [Shut the Gate]

[An Elf with him blows on a horn. as the dwarves round a corner in the river. they see a guard post built above the river. the Heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever...causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river...Natalya struggles against Legolas...as she sees this]

Natalya: ''Stop you don't know what you are doing...Let go...

[She was getting angry at this Prince...as the Dwarves in the barrels come to a stop at the gate, unable to float either]

Thorin: ''No!

[The Barrels pile into each other; the Elven guards draw their swords. but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow...Several growling orcs swarm over the Guardpost...killing the Elves...Multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes with Bolg.]

Natalya: ''Watch out! Those are Orcs!

Bolg: Gorid! zip goridug! [slam them all]

[The Orcs begin throwing themselves at the Dwarves in their barrels...Natalya seeing this pushes Legolas away and runs over to them with her staff and sword killing some of them before they got close...Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting and Dwalin elbows another in the face. Kili looks up and sees the lever the Elven guard had pulled eariler. he manages to get out of the barrel and runs up the stairs toward the lever. unarmed. he ducks as Orc swings at him]

Natalya: ''Kili!

[Natalya grabs her sword and throws it at Kili who then fights his way to the top of the stairs...as Kili fights an Orc another one leaps up from behind him raising its spear to stab him. Fili throws a short sword or dagger and kills the orc. allowing Kili to fight his own opponent and kill it. Bolg. noticing Kili, Pulls his bow and arrows from his back. as Kili reaches for the Lever. Bolg fires an Arrow. which hits Kili in the calf. Kili stops short, panting

Fili: ''Kili!

[Kili groans in pain and strains to pull the lever. but falls over onto his back Bolg strings another arrow. Thorin looks shocked]

Thorin: ''Kili

[An Orc leaps over to Kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly files into its head. Kili looks over and sees Tauriel running through the bushes. she shoots another orc. then kills the others with her knife.]

Bolg: ''Gor-ash! Gor golginul! [Kill her! Kill the She-Elf]

[Several Orcs rush at Taurel...Natalya running over the bridge to kill an Orc coming from behind Tauriel...she smiles grateful for the help as they fight the Orcs...Legolas and the other Elves appear from the bushes and shoot them down. as Tauriel, Legolas and the other Elves fight the Orcs...Natalya manages to make her way over to Kili helping him into his barrel...she grabs the lever and pulls it...opening the gate back up letting the dwarves in their barrels through...Kili falls into the barrel hurting his leg somemore...

Bolg: Khozdayin obguryash! abgurid [After them]

[Tauriel distractedly looks over at him and is attacked by an Orc but manages to kill the Orc...The Remaining dwarves and Bilbo plunge over the waterfall and continue floating down the rushing river...as Bolg and his orcs follow...the river on land]

[The Dwarves try to paddle with their hands but to no avail; the river is running too wild. as they come to a narrow part of the river, Orcs on either side begin shooting arrows at them...Natalya running along side them was shooting her arrows at them...as she looks to the Dwarves taking out her daggers...]

Natalya: ''Dwalin, Thorin...take these...

[she throws the daggers to them and they catch them as a Orc leaps at Thorin in his barrel but he manages to kill it with the dagger Natalya gave him...Tauriel, Legolas and the other Elves run after the Orcs chasing the dwarves shooting at them...an Orc jumps from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin throws his dagger and pins the orc to the tree. as the Orc drops its weapon. Thorin catches it while floating beneath him and he throws it back to Bombur who throws it to Nori, who throws it to Fili who kills an Orc with it. An Orc leaps onto Dwalin's barrel, only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal its axe. the dwarves see a low hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them with several Orcs on it]

Thorin: ''Cut the log!

[As he floats under it, Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur hits it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hits the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the Orcs on it to fall into the river. Bilbo manages to climb atop a floating barrel]

Dwalin: ''Bombur.

[Dwalin throws his axe to Bombur. who kills an Orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. the Orcs spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch. the other end of the spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults it through the air. and onto the bank. where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of Orcs. the barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river...where it tramples more orcs. Eventually the Barrel comes to a stop, and Orcs surrond it...However Natalya jumps over to the other side and uses her Staff to knock the Orcs away from Bombur...She then takes her bow and begins shooting at other Orcs that have caught up to them along with Legolas and Tauriel...at one point Legolas leaps over the river and lands with a foot on the heads of the two dwarves from this vantage point. he shoots Orcs on the either side of the riverbank. he aims carefully and manages to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow...Legolas continues fighting Orcs, using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping stones to get across the river...where Natalya is as she was fighting her own Orcs...while he was preoccupied fighting an Orc, another orc runs up behind him and raises it's sword to kill him...Thorin from his barriel in the river throws his sword and manages to kill the Orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other with some sort of understanding...Legolas stops pursuing them as the dwarves continue floating down the river...Natalya finshes off four Orcs when she was grabbed and slammed into Legolas's chest and then he kisses her...she was surprised as he kisses her she puts her hands on his chest and slowly pulls away...she backs up as she looks at him]

Natalya: ''what are you doing?

Legolas: ''saying bye for now...don't think this won't be the last we see each other...

[He looks her up and down seeing that he has wronged her when he met her and that he made her feel like she was an Outsider when she fought just like his kin when it came to doing something right for someone...and she was excellent at the Bow just like he was...Natalya touches her lips confused but nods]

Natalya: ''Thank you...

[She turns and runs down the River in the direction that the Dwarves went as Legolas watches her leave...an Orc draws its bow and aims at him it shoots but its arrow is suddenly deflected in the air by Tauriels own arrow. as Legolas spins around in surprise. Tauriel attacks the Orc and forces it to its knees. Just before she can decapitate it with her knife...Legolas stops her.]

Legolas: ''Tauriel! Dartho! U-no hono. Ho hebo cuin. [Tauriel wait! this one we keep alive.]


	21. Bard

**Bard**

[ Finally The River has calmed down and the dwarves paddle along in their barrels with their hands]

Thorin: ''anything behind us?

Balin: ''not that I can see.

Bofur: ''I think we've outrun the Orcs.

Thorin: ''not for long; we've lost the current.

Dwalin: ''Bofur is half drown.

Thorin: ''Make for the Shore. Come on, let's go.

[The dwarves and Bilbo paddle to the Riverbank; they climb out onto a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river.]

Dwalin: ''Come on!

[When KIli is on the rocks. he falls to his knees in pain from the arrow wound in his thigh. it has been bound with cloth. but blood is seeping through. Bofur looks at him concerned]

Kili: ''I'm fine; it's nothing.

Thorin: ''On your feet

Fili: ''Kili's wounded. his leg needs binding.

Thorin: ''There's an Orc pack on our trail; we keep moving.

Balin:''To where?

Bilbo: ''to the mountain; we're so close.

Balin: ''A Lake lies between us and that mountain. we have no way to cross it.

Bilbo: ''So then we go around.

Dwalin: ''the orcs will run us down. as sure as daylight. we have no weapons to defend ourselves...

[They are startled as the trees rustle and they begin to get ready to fight when Natalya runs through holding her Bow out to them and sighs in relief at seeing them...]

Natalya: ''There you are I've managed to lose the Orcs...

Bilbo: ''Oh Natalya you don't know how wonderful it is to see you...and alive from escaping from the Elves...

Natalya: ''Oh well...they didn't know who they were up against...[to Thorin] ''Hey Thorin I've managed to grab some of these for you all.

[She takes a huge pack on her back and lays it down and spreads it where there was weapons inside...swords, axes and other weapons the Dwarves were beside themselves..]

Dwalin: ''we were wondering about how are we to defend ourselves now we have you to thank for it...

Thorin: ''The only thing missing is my sword Orcist...where is it?

Natalya: ''I'm afraid the Prince Of Mirkwood has taken it for himself...I'm sorry I couldn't grab it.

Thorin: ''There's nothing to say sorry for you did your best...

[She looks over at Kili seeing him in so much pain from the Orc Arrow imbedded in his leg she walks over and bends down to him putting her hands on the arrow and then looking at the dwarves]

Natalya: ''Kili I am going to heal your leg but I need to take the arrow out are you ready?

Kili: ''yes do it...just do it Ah...[she yanks on the arrow pulling it out as he yells out] ''AH...AH that hurts...

Balin: ''Hush lad do you want to lead the Orcs to us...

Natalya: ''Now here goes...

[she closes her eyes as she puts her hands on his leg and begins to chant and then a blue light appears over Kili's leg and it is healed...he was astonshed...and then takes her hands in his as he felt so grateful]

Kili: ''My lady you are my Angel thank you so much for Healing me...

Natalya: ''Your welcome...

[Thorin puts his hand on her shoulder]

Thorin: ''You truly are a angle...come on we need to get moving before the Orcs do find us..

Dwalin: ''Yes we must hurry.

[While they were getting ready picking a weapon from Natalya's pack unbeknownst to them, a man Bard, sneaks up over the pile of rocks and aims an arrow at Ori. as the dwarves realize a man is there. they jump up, and Dwalin holding a branch leaps in front of Ori. he raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch. between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw. but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too.]

Bard: ''Do it again, and you're dead...

Natalya:[behind him] ''So are you if you so much as shoot your arrows at them again...

[He looks behind him to see Natalya behind him pointing her own bow at him...Balin who is standing near the edge of the group. sees a barge floating in the river behind Bard. he talks to Bard, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air.]

Balin: ''Excuse me, but, uh. you're from Laketown. if I'm not mistaken? that barge there it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance.?

[Bard lowers his bow as Natalya lowers her own...he climbs aboard his barge as the dwarves approach]

Bard: ''what makes you think I will help you?

Balin: ''those boots have seen better days.''

[Bard begins loading the dwarves empty barrels into his barge]

Balin: ''as has that coat. no doubt you have some hungry months to feed how many bairns?

Bard: ''A Boy and two Girls.

Balin: 'and your wife. I'd imagine she's a beauty.

Bard: ''Aye. she was.

[Balin smile fades]

Balin: ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

[He is interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin]

Dwalin: ''Oh, come on, come on enough with the niceties.

Bard: ''what's your hurry?

Dwalin: ''what's it to you?

Bard: ''I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.

Balin: ''we are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills...

Bard:[to Natalya] ''who's the girl?

Natalya: 'My name is Natalya...we are need of a way through Laketown that's all.

Bard: ''simple merchants you say?

Thorin: ''we'll need food, supplies weapons, can you help us?

[Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the Orcs.]

Bard: ''I know where these barrels came from.''

Thorin: ''what of it?

Bard: ''I don't know what business you had with the Elves. but I don't think it ended well. no one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. all his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. he will see you in Irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.

[Bard boards his Barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin.]

Thorin: ''Offer him more.

Balin: ''I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.

Bard: ''aye. but for that, you will need a smuggler.

Balin: ''For which we will pay double.

[Bard looks at him suspiciously]

[Mirkwood...King Thranduil's Palace]

[ In the woodland Realm, Legolas and Tauriel have brought their captured orc to Thranduil's throne room. as Legolas stands with his knife pressed to the orc's neck. Thranduil paces around it.]

Thranduil: ''such is the nature of evil. out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark. a sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night...so it ever was; so will it always be. in time. all foul things come forth.

Legolas: ''You were tracking a company of thirteen Dwaves and an Elf. why?

Orc: ''Not thirteen, not anymore...the young one. the black haired Archer. we stuck him with a Morgul shaft...

[the Orc speaks this while Tauriel she looks worried]

Orc: ''The Poison's is in his blood. he'll be choking on it soon...as for the Black haired Elf...she is a prize itself for our Master...who seeks to corrupt her Magic that lies within...

[Thranduil turns to look at the Orc in shock realizing what Natalya spoke of to him was true the Enemy is alive and is now seeking the life of her... Tauriel is steeming mad at this]

Tauriel: ''Answer the Question filth.

Orc: Sha hakhtiz khunai-go Golgi. [I do not answer to Dogs she-elf]

[Legoas pushes the Orc a bit as Tauriel whips out her knife]

Legolas: ''I would not antagonize her.

Tauriel: ''You like killing things orc? you like death? then let me give it to you!

[Tauriel rushes forward with her knife. but Thranduil speaks.]

Thranduil: ''Farn! Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi. [ Enough Tauriel. leave! Go now]

[The Orc snarls at her. but Tauriel manages to regain her composure and leaves]

Thranduil: ''I do not care about one dead dwarf. answer the question. you have nothing to fear. tell us what you know and I will set you free...

Legolas: ''You had orders to kill the Dwarves...but take the Elf Girl...why? what is Thorin Oakenshield and Natalya to you?

Orc: ''I told you...Darkness wants her soul and magic and won't stop until he has her...The Dwarf runt will never be king.

Legolas: ''King? there is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor...whilst the dragon lives.

Orc: ''you know nothing! Your world will burn.

Legolas: ''What are you talking about? speak!

Orc: ''Our time has come again. My Master serves the One. do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. the flames of war are upon you-

[Thranduil whoes eyes have widened upon hearing about the One. suddenly whips out is sword and beheads the Orc, leaving the Orc's head in Legolas hand]

Legolas: ''why did you do that? you promised to set him free.

Thranduil: ''and I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders.

[The Orc's body, although separated from its head shakes violently. Thranduil stomps on its leg to stop the shaking]

Legolas: ''there was more the Orc could tell us.

Thranduil: ''there was nothing more he could tell me.

[Thranduil turns and walks away sheathing his sword]

Legolas: ''What did he mean by the Flames of war?

Thranduil: ''it means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it.

[Thranduil addresses the Elven Guards]

Thranduil: ''I want the watch doubled at all our borders. all roads all rivers. nothing moves but I hear of it. no one enters this Kingdom. and no one leaves it.

[Legolas approaches the elves guarding the entrance to the Woodland Realm]

Legolas: ''Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-aran. [Close the Gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King!]

[Legolas turns to walk away but one of the guards call out]

Elf Guard: ''Man os Tauriel? [what about Tauriel}

[Legolas stops short]

Legolas: ''Man os sen? [what about her?]

Elf Guard: ''Edevin eb enedhor na gu a megil. En u-nanadollen. [She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. she has not returned]

[As Legolas walks toward the gate, the guard points out toward the forest in the direction Tauriel went. Legolas looks anxious.]

[ Bard paddles the Dwarves and Bilbo across the lake in his barge. it is very foggy. and the barge pushes aside ice floes. suddenly large stone formations appear out of the Fog]

Bofur: ''watch out!

[Bard expertly poles the barge between the Rock formations. which turn out to be ancient ruins]

Thorin: ''what are you trying to do drown us?

Bard: ''I Was born and bred on these waters. Master Dwarf. If I Wanted to drown you. I would not do it here.

Dwalin: ''Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.

[Bilbo answer him slightly angrily]

Bilbo: ''Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard.

Bofur: ''How do you know?

Bilbo: ''Uh, I asked him.

Dwalin to Thorin: ''I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him.

Natalya: ''This man is sneaking us into Lake town the least you guys can do is be nice...

Balin: ''the lass is right we do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. come on now, Lads, turn out your pockets.

[The dwarves begin pulling out their money and valuables. Dwalin whispers to Thorin.]

Dwalin: ''How do we know he won't betray us?

Thorin: ''We don't.''

[Balin counts the money]

Balin: ''There's, um. just a problem. we're ten coins short.

Thorin: ''Gloin. come on. gives us what you have.

Gloin: ''Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! and what have I seen for my investment? naught but Misery and grief and-

[Gloin stops talking when he realizes that all the others have slowly stood up and are looking at something in the distance. as the Fog thins. we see the Lonely Mountain.]

Gloin: ''Bless my beard. take it. take all of it.

[Gloin hands Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld before. Bilbo coughs and gestures his head toward Bard, who is approaching the dwarves on their end of the barge.]

Bard: ''The Money, quick, give it to me.''

Thorin: ''we'll pay you when we get our provisions but not before.''

Bard: ''if you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. there are guards ahead.

[The Dwarves and Natalya turn and see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance]


	22. Lake Town

**LakeTown**

[Natalya is standing at the back of the boat just looking at the Mountain and thinking about what is going to happen after they defeated the Dragon and what's going to happen to her after everything is over...]

[Bard's barge is stopped at a dock just outside the city. Bard hops off and speaks to a man. meanwhile the dwarves and Bilbo are hidden in the barrels on the barge.]

Dwalin: ''Shh. what's he doing?

[Bilbo peers through a hole in his barrel]

Bilbo: ''he's talking to someone.

[Bilbo sees Bard point at his barrels while talking to the man]

Bilbo: ''and he's...pointing right at us!

[Thorin looks anxious as he looks everywhere for Natalya not seeing her]

Thorin: ''where is Natalya?

Bilbo: ''I don't see her anywhere...

[Bard shakes the man's hands]

Bilbo: ''Now they're shaking hands.

Thorin: ''what?

Dwalin: ''that villian! he's selling us out.''

[All the dwarves in their individual listen anxiously. suddenly dead fish are poured into the barrels. the dwarves splutter in surprise.]

[Bard poles his barge toward the gate of the city. on deck are the 14 barrels all full of fish with a dwarf or Hobbit inside as well.]

Dwarf: ''Oh god.

[Bard kicks the barrel closet to him]

Bard: ''Quiet! we're approaching the toll gate.

Gatekeeper: ''Halt! Goods inspection. papers. please. oh it's you. Bard.

[Bard brings his boat up to the gatekeeper's office. and the gatekeeper steps out to see him]

Bard: ''Morning, Percy.

Percy: ''anything to declare?

Bard: ''Nothing. but that I am cold and tired and ready for home.

[Bard hands the gatekeeper some papers]

Percy: 'you and me both.

[as the gatekeeper takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them. Bard looks around warily]

Gatekeeper: ''here we are. all in order.''

[He holds out Bard's papers. but a man, Alfrid, suddenly steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers]

Alfrid: ''Not so fast.

[Alfrid reads Bard's papers then looks at his load]

Alfrid: ''consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. only, they're not empty are they Bard?

[Alfrid tosses Bard's papers to the wind and approaches him, with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him]

Alfrid: ''if I recall correctly. you're licensed as a bargeman not a fisherman.

[As Alfrid says this he picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up to Bard. he doesn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.]

Bard: ''that's none of your business.

Alfrid: ''Wrong. it's the Master's business. which makes it my business.

Bard: ''Oh come on. Alfrid. have a heart. People need to eat.

Alfrid: ''These fish are illegal.

[Alfrid throws the fish he was holding into the water then commands the soldiers]

Alfrid: ''Empty the barrels over the side.

[The Soldiers lead by their captain. Braga move to comply]

Braga:''you heard him. into the canal. come on get a move on.

[The Soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal]

Folk in this town are struggling. times are hard. Food is scarce.

Alfrid: ''that's not my problem.

Bard: ''and when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake. when the Rioting starts. will it be your problem then?

[Bard and Alfrid stare at each other intensely for a few seconds. then finally Alfrid raises his hand to the soldiers]

Alfrid: ''Stop.

[The Soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings]

Alfrid: ''Ever the people's champion. eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? you might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last.]

[Alfrid walks away]

Percy: ''Raise the gate!

[A Large portcullis blocking the channel is raised. and Bard begins to pole his barge through. as he passes. Alfrid turns around and shouts at him]

Alfrid: ''The Master has his eye on you. you'd do well to remember. we know where you live.

Bard: ''it's a small town. Alfrid everyone knows where everyone lives.

[We see a bird's eye view of Laketown. it's a town built in the middle of the lake, and it looks quite poor and ramshackle. there are many channels of water throughout the town, through which various boats float. Bard poles his barge down the main channel...After the Barge goes the gate and the coast is clear..Natalya with her hands lets the magic of invisibility uncloak...The Bard was surprised]

Bard: ''How did you do that...?

Natalya: ''I'm an Elf but I am also a Sorceress...

Bard: ''that was a very useful tool...you could have done that on the fishes and got me out of trouble

Natalya: ''I only now how to do that spell on a few people at a time or I will weaken...I'm a Sorceress but I'm still learning my Magic...

Bard: ''Forgive me I didn't mean to be so harsh...it's this town...it's not good on people that are Outsiders.

[Natalya winces as she hears the word Outsider and remembers when Legolas told her she was an Outsider too and sighs as she goes to sit down on a stool as sadness fills her eyes looking towards the mountains]

[Meanwhile, Bard docks his barge. after looking around. he knocks over one of the barrels and a dwarf falls out along with a pile of fish. Bard continues knocking over barrels. he reaches for Dwalin's barrel. but Dwalin pokes his head up through the Fish]

Dwalin: ''Get your hands off me.''

[The Remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggle out of their barrels. looking greasy and slimy from the fish. the Dock keeper looks on in shock...Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.]

Bard: ''you didn't see them. they were never here. the Fish you can have for nothing.

[The dock keeper looks at Natalya who climbs off the barge and he was in shock of her Rare beauty as she walks by him...]

Dock Keeper: ''My lady...where have you come from...you are an Elf?

Natalya:'' Yes I am...sorry.

Dock Keeper: ''No my lady there hasn't been a Beautiful lady here in a long time...

[She blushes and then sweeps a hand over his eyes and then he turns back to where he came rubbing his head in confusion.]

Dock Keeper: ''what was I doing?

[Bilbo walking beside Natalya looks at him then looks at her in wonder]

Bilbo: ''what did you do to him Natalya?

Natalya: ''it's just a simple Memory spell...it should make him forget seeing us..

Bilbo: ''what a useful trick...I can't wait to tell Gandalf if we ever see him again.

Natalya; ''Me either Bilbo..

[Bard leads the Company away]

Bard: ''Follow me.

[A Woman working on a boat happens to look up and she sees the Dwarves running through Laketown in the distance...she looks shocked]

[As they stride through Laketown, Bard's son. Bain, runs up to Bard]

Bain: ''Da! our house. it's being watched.

[Bard looks at Natalya and hatches a plan he goes over to her placing a hand on her shoulder]

Bard: ''I need you to make all of you disappear for a moment just until we reach my home...Please it will be of help.

Natalya: ''I will do it...but it will drain me...

[She turns to Bilbo and Thorin]

Natalya: ''I need you all to hold on to each other as I link us...okay it will work if we are linked together as one...

[The Dwarves and Bilbo look at each other in curiously then does as she says and she touches Thorin's shoulder and then they disappear...Bard was relieved as he leads the invisiable Dwarves and they come to the Bard's house as they walk. A Fisherman in a boat sees them and drops his eyepatch over one eye. then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby. upon this signal, two boys run from the wall, and one knocks over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell. at this signal another man lights a match to light his pipe. he turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's House. and they nod and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before...they do this just as Bard and Bain get to their house not knowing about the invisible Dwarves, Bilbo and Natalya...Inside the house. Bard's daughters Sigrid and Tilda, greet their father]

Tilda: ''Da! where have you been?

Sigrid: ''Father! there you are. I was worried.

[Both daughters run to their father. and they hug...Bard than hands his bag to Sigrid then nods in the doorway at Natalya who lets go of Thorin and they appear before them and they gasp]

Sigrid: ''wow is those Dwarves...and an Elf...

[Natalya walks in with the Dwarves behind her and Bilbo as the children as their father questions]

Sigrid: ''Da...why is there Dwarves and an Elf in our House?

Tilda: ''will they bring us luck?

[The dwarves are wrapped in blankets and their wet things have been laid in front of the fire to dry. some of them shiver...Bilbo looks at Natalya begging]

Bilbo: ''is there a way to warm us up?

Natalya: 'Not right now I need to rest before I use any magic right now...the Inivisble spell I used was draining...

Thorin: ''it's alright you've done enough...we can't ask anymore from you then that..

Bard: ''it may not be the best fit. but it'll keep you warm.

[Tilda passes out blankets, and Bilbo thanks her when he receives one.]

Bilbo: ''thank you very much.

[Thorin looks out a window and sees a wooden tower not far away. atop the tower is a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms. Thorin looks at it in Shock]

Thorin: ''a Dwarvish Wind Lance.

[Bilbo who is sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks at the Wind Lance too.]

Bilbo: ''you look like you've seen a ghost.

Balin: ''He has. the last time we saw such a weapon a city was on fire. it was the day the dragon came...

[Thorin sadly looks away as Balin narrates the tale]

Balin: ''the day Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion the Lord Of The City. rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast.

[The city is in flames. but a man in armor. Girion leads a group of archers in shooting at the flying dragon]

Balin: ''But a dragon's hide is tough tougher than the strongest armor. only a black arrow, fired from a wind lance could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made.

[Girion runs to a rack holding three long, heavy black arrows, each made of metal and at least 4 feet long and grabs one. he turns and loads it into a Dwarvish Wind Lance. and draws the arrow. he turns the Wind Lance, aiming for the dragon. it is difficult to see the dragon because it is flying swiftly and because the air is full of smoke. Girion fires and the arrow hurtles through the air. it hits the Dragon in the chest but bounces harmlessly off.]

Balin: ''His store was running low when Girion made his last stand.

[Girion grabs another black arrow into the wind Lance and fires. this arrow too finds it mark but bounces off the Dragon's chest.]

[End Flashback]

Thorin: ''Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different.

[Bard approaches Thorin]

Bard: ''You speak as if you were there.

Thorin: ''all dwarves know the tale.

Bain: ''then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. he loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.

Dwalin: ''Ha, ha, ha. that's a fairy story lad. nothing more.

[Thorin strides up to Bard]

Thorin: ''you took our Money. where are the weapons?

Bard: ''wait here.

[Bard goes down the stairs to the lower part of the house. after looking around to make sure no on is watching. he pulls on a rope hanging off a small boat and pulls up a wrapped package that had been hidden underwater]

[While Bard is doing this, Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili talk quietly together]

Thorin: ''Tomorrow begins the last days autumn.

Balin: ''Durin's Day falls morn after next. we must reach the mountain before then.

Kili: ''and if we do not? if we fail to find the hidden door before that time?

Fili: ''Then this quest has been for nothing.

Natalya: ''Speaking like that will only make you lose...You have to keep your heads up and believe in yourself or all of this traveling would have been for nothing...Don't think you fail when you haven't even reached it first.

Kili: ''She's right we have to keep going...

[The Bard returns and lays the package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. he loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. the dwarves look at them in shock. then pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust.]

Thorin: ''what is this?

Bard: ''Pike-Hook. made from an old harpoon.

Kili: ''and this?

Bard: ''A Crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. it's heavy in hand. I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.

[Thorin and Dwalin look disgustedly at each other]

Gloin: ''we paid you for weapons. Iron Forged swords and axes!

Bofur: ''It's a Joke...

[Natalya disappointed in the Dwaves attuded slams her hands down as a wind gust came from her]

Natalya: ''I can't believe all of your manners...You either can do with these or without but one thing I am not going to do is listen to anymore of you ungrateful attudes...sometimes you are going to have to except what is handed to you...If Gandalf was here he would be ashamed of all of you.

Bard: ''you won't find better outside the city armory. all Iron Forged weapons are held there under lock and key.

[Thorin and Dwalin look at each other out of the corners of their eyes. hatching plan.]

Balin: ''Thorin.

[Bard looks up at the Mention of the name Thorin. as if the name sounds familar to him]

Balin: ''Natalya is right why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now.

Bard: ''you're not going anywhere.

Dwalin: ''what did you say?

Bard: ''there's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town you must wait till nightfall.

[Hearing this. the dwarfs begin to settle down. Kili leaning on a pole and then slides down the pole and sits on a couch. and begins to go to sleep as Natalya comes over to check on his leg]

Natalya: ''How are you doing Kili?

Kili: ''Getting better I am just tired of all this running...I can't wait till we get to the mountain...you should rest too Lady Natalya...

Natalya: ''I will sleep well Kili

[Natalya walks over to a corner of the house and sits down and lays down on a blanket and falls asleep]


	23. The Orcs Have Come

**The Orcs Has Come**

[ LakeTown...]

[Nightime has come as everyone was resting only one wasn't as Natalya was tossing and turning as a nightmare has entered her peaceful sleep...]

[Dream]

_[Inside Natayla's dream she is surrounded by darkness and it seems like it was going on forever when she falls down into a hole and she screams as she then lands on top of a cliff and what she see's is shocking as a tower with a giant Eye comes rushing at her and begins to talk to her in her head]_

_The Eye: ''You are Mine Sorceress...it won't be long now until I become the Ruler of this world all the world will fall to my Rule or parish...There is no place that you can hide...there is no light in the void only death...Soon your mind and Magic will belong to me..._

_[She screams as the Eye comes closer almost like it was burning her but it wasn't...then the scene changes and she is flying back upwards into a light where a hand was waiting to catch her and they pulled her out]_

[Present...LakeTown]

[Natalya gasps awake and looks around to see that everybody was asleep and then she slowly lays back down gasping for breath as she remembers the dream and then looks down at her arms seeing the burns and winces she then curls into a ball and tries to go back to sleep]

[It is night at Laketown. The Dwarves were getting ready as they all look at Natalya who is laying peacefully and she had dark circles under her eyes]

Balin: ''should we wake Lady Natalya?

Thorin: ''No let her sleep...she has done her task she made sure we made it safety and Protected us through it all and here is when we will part ways..

Bilbo: ''we can't leave her behind...she is one of us...until the end she said...

Dwalin: ''we have no choice if we leave now we can make it to the Mountains and she can follows us when it's safe...

Bofur: ''I don't like leaving our Natalya behind after all she has done for us...

[Thorin looks at Natalya smiling a little but feeling a little guilty about leaving her behind but he had no choice]

Thorin: ''She will follow us and meet up with us again inside the Mountain...come on let's go.

[After the Dwarves have gone when Natalya wakes up to look around to see that it was dark as she wakes up alarmed...she was shocked that they didn't wake her up...Bard enters the house with Bofur, Kili and Fili who stomps into the house angrily]

Kili: ''I can't believe they left us here...we have a right to be entering that mountain...

Fili: ''It was very wrong to leave Natalya behind...

Natalya: ''It's true they left without waking me why?

Bofur: ''it wasn't against you my lady it's that they need to make the rest of the journey unseen and knowing you can't use the invisible spell again will only weaken you...so they just told us to follow after them when you are rested.

Natalya: 'Spell or no spell Thorin should now Until that Dragon is dead I am suppose to be there...from start to finish.

Kili: ''We will go soon as soon as we get some food...

[Suddenly they feel the ground shake and it was coming from the Mountain everyone is worried as Natalya looks towards the Mountain]

Natalya: ''they've awoken Smaug...

Bain: ''it's coming from the mountain.

[Fili leaves Kili side and approaches Bard]

Fili: ''You should leave us. take your children; get out of here.

Bard: ''and go where? there is nowhere to go.

Tilda: ''are we going to die. Da?

Bard:''No, darling.

Tilda: ''the dragon. it's going to kill us.

[Bard looks at his children worriedly for a moment. then reaches up and pulls a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale. from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. his children look at the arrow in shock.]

Bard: ''Not if I kill it first.

[While he goes to find a way to the Wind Lancer...Natalya is looking out of the house Sigrid leans over the balcony outside the front door beside her looking at her]

Sigrid: ''It's quiet tonight...[to Natalya] ''are you really a Sorceress and an Elf?

Natalya: ''Yes I am...

Sigrid; ''Bain said you can create anything you want with just a flick of your hand?

Natalya: ''it's true but its not that easy...I have to have a lot of energy first then I can do anything...like this.

[She makes a flick of her hand and an Apple appeared in her hand and hands it to Sigrid who was surprised]

Sigrid: ''Oh wow for me..?

Natalya: ''yep...go ahead and eat it.

[Sigrid bites it and sighs as it was delicious she hears a noise and calls out]

Sigrid: ''Da? is that you, Da?

[She looks around for Bard but doesn't look up and see Orcs creeping on the roofs of the Neighboring houses inside, Oin hears a noise on the roof and looks up. as Sigrid turns to walk back inside...an Orc drops on the balcony behind her...She screams and slams the door...Natalya hearing her sees the Orc and rushes to get the girl inside and slams a dagger into the Orc's throat killing it Bain, Tilda, and the Dwarves hearing the scream jump up...As Natalya and Sigrid hurries toward Bard's house, Orc's leap at them from above...as the Orc swings it's axe...Natalya blocks it and looks behind her at Sigrid]

Natalya: ''Get inside Quickly...

Sigrid: ''what about you?

Natalya: ''I can handle myself now go...

[Sigrid runs into the house and slams the door shut as Natalya takes the Axe from the Orc and hits him in the face with it and enters the House...Oin throws a stack of plates at a Another Orc that has enter the house from another door...The First orc at the door swings at Sigrid she falls backwards onto the table benches...she slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili grapples with an Orc. as another orc falls through the roof...Tilda throws a plate at it then Sigrid pulls her under the table.]

Sigrid: ''Get down.

[Natalya enters the house seeing the two girls under the table...as Orcs threatens Bain and Bain pushes the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain than grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head. more Orcs Jumps in through the roof and one approaches Kili who is fighting]

[The Girls's scream as an Orc flip over the table they were hiding under...Another orc leaps to the balcony in front of the house and grabs Natalya from behind]

Orc: ''I've got the Elf Sorceress...Kill the others..

[Orc smiles evilly as Natalya head butts him with the back of her head and then with her sword kills it...another Orc comes behind her and was about to strike her in the face with an Axe when Tauriel appears and stabs it in the throat with her knife...she pulls out her knife as well and begins Killing the Orcs in the house...Legolas jumps in through one of the holes in the roof. he too begins killing Orcs an Orc approaches Kili and stabs him in the leg and grabs his wounded legs...As Kili screams in pain. Tauriel throws her knife and it plunges into the Orc's throat...Legolas and Tauriel slay Orcs left and right. as an Orc runs at them...Fili grabs Bain and forces him down]

Fili: ''get down!

[Natalya kills the Orc, then turns to kill another one. Kili stabs the Orc as well with the Knife Tauriel had thrown earlier and they together kill the Orc. but then Kili falls over onto the floor howling in pain, and Tauriel looks at him in worry.]

[An Orc, Bolg's lieutenant flees from the house and jumps over the balcony. landing in a boat in the water below, he yells to Bolg. who is striding toward the house]

Orc: ''Ekinskeld. Obguranid! [Oakenshield has gone!]

Bolg: ''Gur! Arangim! [Fall back. Regroup at the bridge]

[The Remining Orcs join them]

[Natalya stabs an Orc and trips it and it falls backward over the Balcony railing and lands in the boat below...the boat acts like a seasaw and sends Bolg's lieutenant orc, who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Natalya slices off its head with her Daggers...as the Orc's body falls into the water below...it grabs onto her and falls with into the water...she gasps as the water hits her body and it's cold but she gets out...Bain looks at Natalya in the water amazedly]

Bain: ''you killed them all.

Legolas: ''there are others. Tauriel Come.

[Legolas strides toward the door...seeing Natalya was climbing out of the Lake all wet...Tauriel who had been looking after Kili looks up. Kili is on the ground. and Oin examines him.]

Oin: ''we're losing him!

[Tauriel looking shocked, looks at Kili, then at Legolas who is waiting at the door]

Legolas: ''Tauriel.

[Legolas looks at her for a moment and then walks out the door.]

[In LakeTown, Bolg strides across a bridge and issuses a command to his Orcs and Wargs who are waiting there]

Bolg: ''Zidgar Guldur-nar! Ekinskeld. Erebor nar nakha! [Send word to Dol Guldur! Oakenshield has reached the Mountain]

[Bolg and the Orcs turn when they hear the sound of steel and fighting in the town behind them...He see's Natalya who is wet from falling into the lake with the Orc she killed came through the streets seeing them she sighs as they see her]

Bolg: ''Gur! Abguriz! [Go! You! come with me...] '' You girl Our Master awaits...

Natalya: [she pulls out her sword and it catches on fire] ''He has a long wait...

[As the two Orcs and Bolg stocks towards her...the remaining Orcs and Wargs gallop across a long bridge connecting Laketown to the mainland.]

[Bolg steps into a long alley just as Legolas enters it from the other side. they glare at each other. and Legolas whips out Orcrist, which he has been carrying at his hip. holding it in both hands, he advances toward Bolg]

[As they walk toward each other, the other two Orcs appear out of hiding towards Natalya and attacks her...she knocks two of them down just in time to deflect a blow from one...Bolg then attacks Legolas and stabs at Bolg's stomach. but Bolg drops his weapon and catches Legolas's sword between his arm and ribs. he pulls Legolas closer to him using the sword and then throws him against the wooden pillar. Legolas drops the sword. Before he can get up. Bolg grabs him and throws him again, this time into a wall...Bolg strides over and kicks at Legolas...but Legolas manages to grab Bolg's leg and knock him off balance and into the wall behind him. Legolas leaps into the air and delievers a flying punch to Bolg's face, he grabs Bolg and smashes his head repeatedly into the wooden post. he throws Bolg against a wall...but Bolg rebound from the wall and grabs Legolas in a crushing embrace against his chest..He squeezes Legolas and Legolas strains in pain...when someone stabs Bolg in his shoulders with blades...Bolg lets go of Legolas as he falls backwards and turns to hit Natalya in the face only for her to take her staff and kicks him away from her...grabbing her sword and stabs Bolg in the stomach...He then takes the chance and limps away...as Legolas dispatches the two Orcs that followed Natalya and runs over to where Orcrist is lying on the ground and he picks it up...as he stands. he falls back against a wall in pain..breathing heavily...his eyes open wide in shock and he raises his hand to his noise..it comes away with blood...and he is shocked...Natalya walks over to him offering her hand]

Natalya: ''That looks bad...I can heal that...

Legolas: ''Thanks...but I can do it...myself..

Natalya: ''I just need to do a little healing and it will be all better I promise...already you forget I just saved you...

Legolas: ''I know and I appreciate it...

[She puts her hand over his head and mumbles under her breath and then steps away as Legolas finally feels alot better...]

Natalya: ''There...all better..

[Legolas slowly looks at her seeing how weary she looks but still manages to look even Beautiful since he seen her in his home...he places a hand on her cheek touching a scratch there she was startled as he pulls her in his arms and kisses her with hunger...she groans as he deepens the kiss and she places her hands on his chest pulling back...]

Natalya: ''what was that for?

Legolas: ''You saved my life and I will forever be in your Dept...

Natalya: ''I couldn't let someone die when they are out numbered and we are out numbered...I have to get to the mountain...

Legolas: ''We will go together since Tauriel has abandoned me alone here for a Dwarf...

Natalya: ''I healed Kili of his wound and now he is injured again...She cares for him and will take care of him for us...

[Legolas finds a White Horse and looks down at Natalya who is looking at Orcist]

Natalya: ''That sword...it's Thorin's...he has been looking for it why do you have it?

Legolas: ''This sword doesn't belong to a Dwarf who is not of my kin who made it...

Natalya: ''That sword was given to Thorin as a gift from Lord Elrond...he has deserved it...you can't keep judging the dwarves anymore it's not right...you really shouldn't have taken something that doesn't belong to you...

[He reaches down and grabs Natalya by her waist and pulls on the horse behind him]

Legolas: ''I understand I have a long way to go before I change the way I think and for you I will give back the Sword to the Dwarf King...

Natalya: ''Thank you...

[They ride across the Bridge after Bolg who has gotten on his Warg and also went across the Bridge...]


	24. Smaug

**Smaug**

[The Mountain was shaking under the weight of the Dragon as it finally came bursting out of the Mountain after the Dwarves forced him out and he was roaring in fury..]

Smaug: ''Ahh! Revenge? Revenge! I will show you Revenge...

[Below him was Natalya and Legolas climbing there way up when he flies passed them...in shock Natalya suddenly slips on some rubble falling back down a ways...as the Dragon hearing this turns back around and looks upon her in intrigue seeing her Purple eyes and he was filled with Greed and Desire for treasure...He smiles at her as he slams over her]

Smaug: ''Ah what treasure do I have here...on my Mountain...Your Eyes are just like jewels...

[Natalya is looking at the Dragon when he slams his paw in front of her only for her to dodge and dodge so he won't grab her...]

Natalya; ''what do you think you are doing?

Smaug: ''I may have lost all my treasure but I have now found another...Come to me...

[Natalya shocked at this begins to run towards the mountain towards Legolas who has been shooting at the Dragon but the arrows didn't penatrate...Smaug smirks in glee as he finally swoops down and grabs Natalya into his paw and flies off with her making her cry out in fear as they go higher and higher]

Natalya: ''Ah Let go of me...Ah...ah...

[Bilbo runs out of the destroyed gates of Erebor and climbs up some ruins seeing that Smaugh is heading towards Lake Town with Natalya in it's grip...he falls to his knees]

Bilbo: ''what have we done?

[Legolas is on the White Horse riding down the hill after the Dragon that took Natalya and was flying towards the town and he caught up with them seeing that the Dragon is bent on taking down the town...as it was suddenly struck in the heart by a stray Black Arrow...it growls in pain and suddenly lets go of Natalya and she gasps in fear as she falls down towards the lake almost feeling it's impact...but the Dragon grabs her again catching her...she screams as she climps away from his grabbing paws and onto his back...]

Smaug: ''You can run away all you like but I will not give up my second prize...

[Again he was struck in the heart with arrows and he was falling to the ground as Legolas rides the horse underneath him yelling out to Natalya]

Legolas: ''Natalya...you have to jump...hurry..

[Natalya looks at Legolas then nods slowly as she jumps down onto the ground rolling intil she falls into the Lake...she swims to the surface and making it to the shore as Legolas rides up and jumps off the horse to help her out of the Lake...she was coughing from water getting into her lungs...]

Legolas: ''that was a close one...Lady Natalya...

Natalya; ''Thank you...For saving me...I guess we are even.

[Legolas takes her in his arms and tips her face up to his to kiss her...Natalya felt him hug her around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders giving into him...when Something changed as Legolas finally steps back from her seeing she was confused at the way he ended it]

Legolas: ''I'm sorry for kissing you like that...I guess I am finding you too Desireable...and Kissable...

Natalya: ''No...I...I liked it...I didn't find anything wrong in it...that means we are starting to like one another...

Legolas: ''Wait Hold on don't get carried away there...Just because I saved your life doesn't mean there is something going on between us...whiche there isn't...

Natalya: ''I know but you kissed me first remember and we are even I saved your life and you saved mine so we are even...

Legolas: ''Good...I just want to be clear on something okay...There will never be anything between us because I am a Prince and you are a Sorceress and from another time...

[Natalya looks at Legolas as her smile disappears hearing what he is saying making all her hopes die of ever being apart of someplace]

Natalya: ''I am a Sorceress and an Elf I wasn't saying anything about being with you like that...I'm not after your crown...

Legolas: ''Oh but even if you are an Elf like me you still are not of this world and someday may not find a place among us...do you really think My people will except you with Magic powers...

[She couldn't believe that after what Legolas did kissing her like he did and now saying that she was trying to trap him and take his crown...and once again hearing that she will never belong in this world...she looks at him hurt and isolation she turns her back on him]

Natalya: ''I don't know why you are saying all this to me I don't understand why you hate me so much...I can't help the way I look or that I have magic...but you are saying now that nobody will except me all because I am different...I'm not after your crown and I don't want it...I'm glad to have met you again Prince Legolas and thank you for Saving me but I...I have to go...

[she runs away from Legolas who was looking at the direction she went and was shocked at what he said and then closed his eyes at what he has done...Natalya blinded by Tears finally realized that there is no place for her with the Elves and that even if Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel offered to have her live with them...it only made her feel even more worried knowing that even though they will accept her others will not which will have go down a lonely path starting now After she helped the Dwarves get back there home and battle the Five Armies that is what she is going to do find her own place in this world...]

[THE END]


End file.
